More Than Vampires
by PinkLady12
Summary: No one expected this. No one thought that they would have come to this. They never thought they would be around a world with blood, magic, death and heartbreaks. But the real question here is, are they going to manage through this. *Previously called Nobody Said It Was Easy, rewritten and republished.*
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

 _ **I have big plans for this story but I don't like the way I started it. To be exact, I don't like Emily being Elena's twin. One, it's because it's not original at all and two, it's because I want Emily to have a backstory that goes further than Elena's one.**_

 ** _If I make that change Emily will be older than Elena by 4 years and will have a job. She will share the custody thing with Jenna as they both will try to raise Elena and Jeremy._**

 ** _I'm doing this because I want Emily to have her own story and story line that goes further than being a doppelganger or Elena's twin and doing this makes me experiment with Emily more._**

 ** _She will be a little bit the same Emily I'm writing but she will have differences in personality and a lot in looks._**

 ** _I don't know if I should just rewrite the story or delete this one and start another one. Or if you are enjoying how I am writing Emily, I might just continue my work as it._**

 ** _It's all up to you._**

 ** _You can either vote on the poll I'm going to make or leave a review about it. If there is no review or votes, I will delete this story and start over._**

 ** _PinkLady12_**


	2. Pilot

_**I have decided to change my story as I said in the Author's Note because I didn't like how I created Emily and wanted to do something different. My OC is still named Emily and she is the sister of Elena but not her twin. She has a backstory different from my previous Emily and her future story doesn't cooperate with Elena's that much.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy what I have decided to change.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**_

* * *

 ** _3rd Person's POV_**

"Why did he ask you about the Salvatore boarding house?" Emily Gilbert asked the waitress in the usual and only decent place to eat in the small town Mystic Falls while holding her voice recorder.

"He didn't tell me but he was really curious about it." She noted the blonde waitress's words as Emily looked around the Grill before asking another question.

"Why did you say to him?" Emily asked and the waitress gave her an annoyed look clearly not wanting to be talking to her.

"I told him that it was the creepiest house in the whole town and everyone who has lived there agrees." Emily had to agree with the woman in front of her. She remembered being scared when she was in her early teens by the big, old and lonely house at the end of the road. "Then I explained how Zach Salvatore kicked out every person living there because he had family members coming to stay." The last part came as a surprise to Emily as she didn't know why did Zach Salvatore throw so many tenants out of the big house.

"What family? I didn't know he had any family." Emily wondered out loud and the waitress shrugged her shoulders a little before rolling her eyes at Emily.

"Look, I don't really want to spend my time talking to people especially people like you, _Gilbert._ " The girl practically hissed Emily's last name but the brunette didn't mind at all and she started to gather all of her things.

"Sorry" Emily tilted her head to read the name tag and when she read it, she remembered that her and the blonde in front of her were in the same Geography class in high school. "Gwen, for interrupting you from serving people."

The woman glared at Emily while the later one gave her a grin before waving her hand at the obvious displeased Gwen. Emily put her speaker in her bag before walking away from the restaurant.

She moved to her car but before she could open the door to get in, her phone started to ring making her stop in her tracks. She picked up the call without bothering to look at the Caller ID.

 _"Do you think they need to take a shower?"_ Her aunt Jenna asked through the phone and Emily chuckled a little as she put the keys in the ignition.

"One of them is a junior in the high school while the other one is a freshman. I think they would know when they should shower by now." Emily responded as she opened the door of the car and took the key off the ignition. "The thing you need to worry is that Jeremy is entering high school and he hasn't got the biggest group of friends."

 _"Are you afraid he might get bullied?"_ While her aunt asked another question, Emily entered the car and closed the door behind her.

"More like afraid that he might be lonely." Emily pointed out as she turned on the engine and looked behind to see if there were any people behind her.

 _"When are you coming home? We all have to wake up early tomorrow."_ Her aunt pointed out and Emily looked down on the wheel of her red Chevy Cavalier.

She had been working on the article of Jason Harris's death for days but she hadn't found any good leads since today at the Grill. "I just need to do more research. I'll be home by ten."

 _"Alright then. See you later."_ Emily ended the call and pulled away from her parking space. She supported her head on the seat and before driving to her destination. The Salvatore Boarding House. She was scared to go there but not because of the house. She had believed in the supernatural creatures since she was thirteen but she was scared of something else.

She decided to drive around the house, to see anything weird. She pressed the gas pedal and turned to the wheel to her right and began the drive to the big house.

Her mind started to whirl around the road to the house. What she had to pass to go there. Something that she had been avoiding like plague since late May. She sighed as she moved to the radio and the car was filled with the sounds of a song Emily didn't know but it surprisingly soothed her.

She continued her drive but she immediately hit the brakes as she passed the bridge that had been haunting her life since May 23rd. The bridge that her parents and little sister had an accident that took her parents's lives but for some amazing miracle her sister Elena had ended up alive at the hospital. '

The bridge that was closed because it needed to be repaired but the mayor hadn't said a single word about it. He just announced that he would close it until it was repaired not giving statements when it will be repaired or opened. Some people said that the mayor didn't have the money but Emily knew that the mayor had plenty of money but he would rather use those money for his big mansion.

She stood there looking at the bridge that was called Wickery for some stupid reason Emily couldn't find in her mind.

"Come on, Emily." She whispered to herself to give herself courage to look straight and not the bridge or the river her parents were found dead in the car. She closed her eyes but she didn't open them because she had finally found the courage, she opened them because she heard a piercing scream come from the other side of the road.

Emily jumped from her seat and pressed the gas pedal and turned the wheel around to find the person in clear distress. She drove as fast as she could but when she arrived at the place she thought she heard the scream, there was nothing there but a car. She got out of the car and noticed something on the hood of it. She walked closer but she stopped dead in her tracks at what she saw. A dead man laying in the hood with blood coming from her his neck and his eyes open wide but lifeless.

Emily covered her mouth to prevent herself from screaming at the sight she was seeing.

* * *

Hours. She had spent hours at the police station explaining what she saw before they let her go in 5 in the morning. She was tired, her feet was swollen and she was feeling a shiver run through her body every couple of minutes because of what she saw.

She remembered everything from finding out the guy dead on the hood, to calling the police, to learning that he was with a girl in the car who had been a friend of hers in high school but was missing now, to the distraught look on her the man's family and to the solution of the case. They had ruled Darren's as an animal attack like that had done with Jason Harris and a couple of hikers but she didn't see any claw marks on Darren's body or even animal prints considering the wood was covered in dirt at this time of the year.

Emily decided not to overthink as she usually did but to actually catch some needed sleep.

She ascended the stairs of the porch of her house and put the keys out to open the door. She looked behind to see that the sun had just rose and most of the sky was still dark.

She unlocked the front door and opened it to see that the first floor of the house was completely empty which made her sigh in relief as she had worried if her aunt had stayed up all night waiting for her to come from the police station but her aunt had actually had listened to Emily and went to sleep.

Emily knew that sleep wasn't possible for her as she had to wake up at seven and she knew is she did sleep, she wasn't gong to wake up for at least four hours. Emily let out a groan as she stretched her neck before going up to the second floor to her room at the end of the hall. She tip-toed not wanting to wake up the others especially her sister Elena who was light sleeper.

Emily entered her bedroom and closed the door with a lock before moving to the mirror. She looked at herself in the mirror and was horrified with what she saw, her brown hair that were cut into a lob were a mess as she had played with it the whole, she had eye bags underneath her brown eyes, her clothes smelled and her shoes were dirty in the front.

She sighed as she moved to take off her clothes and take a shower before starting the day. She moved to the bathroom she shared with her two siblings and grabbed a towel. She stripped her clothes and turned on the water. She waited until she put it as she liked it. Not too hot or too cold, some sort of between those two.

She could feel herself calm at the sensation of the water hitting he body. Her back muscles which had been tensed, had somehow relax after a couple of seconds. Emily closed her eyes as she put shampoo in her hair and flashes of what she saw came into her mind making her open her eyes wide at the sight of Darren on the hood, dead.

After a couple of minutes, she got out of the shower and wrapped herself with a towel before drying her hair and getting dressed for the day. She had a long day coming and she had no energy which meant coffee. Lots and lots of coffee. She looked at the clock and she saw that she had one hour and a half to get the breakfast ready for the rest of her family.

"Chop, chop." She muttered to herself before getting out of the room and going to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. It was times like this Emily was glad that she had spent so much time in the kitchen with her dad than with her mother in the garden. Her mother was a horrible cook while her father was a great one, a trait of him Emily inherited.

The 23 year old brunette started to toast the bread, stir the pot of coffee and make some eggs while her family were probably snoring in her sleep. She was careful in her step not wanting to make any noises that would wake up someone.

She had been so focused on her cooking for an hour and a half now that she didn't notice someone walk into the kitchen. "Please, tell me that you had some sleep." Emily almost dropped the pot of coffee she was holding as she heard the voice that belonged to her aunt Jenna.

Emily looked up to see her aunt Jenna who had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed at her niece. Emily had always been close with her aunt Jenna considering Jenna was only 6 years older than Emily.

"I came home in 5 and if I slept I wouldn't be awake until 9." Emily responded as she poured herself some coffee in her favorite mug.

"So what happened?" Emily took a sip of her drink before responding to her aunt who had sat in one of the chairs next to the kitchen island.

"I was going to take a look at the Salvatore boarding house," Her aunt gave Emily a raised eyebrow. "just look but" Emily stopped not knowing if she should tell her aunt about the whole bridge thing but she then decided against it as her aunt had enough in her plate at the moment. "I heard this scream and I turned my car only to find an empty car with a body on the hood. I called 911 but it was too late for the guy. I had to answer some questions about the whole thing and then they ruled it as an animal attack."

"Another one?" Emily nodded at the question even though she didn't believe it was an animal attack at all, the bite was too clean in her opinion. "They are happening a lot again."

"Again?" She repeated the last word that her aunt said who hummed as an answer first.

"It happened 15 years ago. I remembered being a freshman in high school and I had to come home early because of the danger." Emily nodded her head and then heard the sound of the toaster and she moved to get the bread and put other ones. "Have you talked to Kevin?"

Emily gulped down at the question her aunt made about her now ex boyfriend as she didn't really want to talk about the break up. "We broke up, there's nothing to talk about."

"Why did you break up?" Her aunt asked and Emily knew there was no escape but only to answer the question. She hadn't really told anyone about it and Emily was having hard time talking about it as they never had a closure.

"Good morning." Emily had never wanted to hug her sister more when she entered the kitchen with a smile that didn't reach her doe eyes.

"Morning, little sis." Emily quipped at her younger sister who gave Emily another forced smile but Emily didn't comment on it. Their parents's deaths has been hard for all of them but it had hit Elena harder because she had blamed herself at first for the whole thing.

"Jenna, can you make another toast?" Emily asked as she moved to the eggs and Jenna nodded her as she walked to the toaster.

"Toast. I can make toast." Jenna was nervous and Emily could see it clearly but she didn't blame her. She was nervous too but she was trying to focus on the cooking in front of her.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena told the strawberry blonde as she poured herself some coffee making Emily groan a little.

"Are you telling me I spend my time cooking for no one?" Emily asked only getting a shrug as an answer from her younger sister. Emily turned off the oven and moved with the pan. She didn't expect her brother to rush to the coffee almost making Emily drop the pan.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy asked as he took Elena's mug which resulted from an eye roll from the brunette.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna raised her hands holding some dollar bills but only Jeremy took them while Elena shook her head.

"I'm good." Elena responded as Emily put the egg on one of the prepared plates.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Emily looked at the clock on the wall and then turned to look at her aunt.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" She wondered making her aunt look at the clock.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at..." Jenna trailed off as she realized what time was. "now. Crap!" Jenna let her hair down from the messy bun and Emily glanced at her sibling before looking at her aunt.

"Then go. I got this." Emily assured her aunt who shot her a grateful smile before leaving for her meeting. Emily turned to look at her siblings and let out a deep breath. "You two okay?"

"Don't start." Jeremy warned her and Emily rolled her eyes at her moody teenager brother and turned to Elan with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." Elena patted Emily's shoulder in some assurance and walked away from her but Emily knew the whole meaning of fine. Fine was used only to get rid of people and their questions. She knew that because she used it herself most of the time.

Emily turned to look at the kitchen table which was filled with food but empty with people as they had all went to school or work. "All that work." She mumbled before her eyes moved to the TV and she almost jumped when she saw the photos of both Darren and Brooke.

 _"Brooke Fenton was found in the woods dead not far from the place where Darren's body was found. She was also attacked by an animal attack."_ The news woman announced making Emily's last hope of Brooke being alive disappear into thin air.

* * *

"Is it true about you being all night in the police station?" Her coworker Linda asked from her cubicle making Emily look up from her computer screen and spare a glance at the redhead next to her.

"Yeah, I found a guy dead in the middle of the road." Emily responded like it was no big deal as she focused again on the computer.

"I used to date him in high school until I decided he was too boring." Linda told her even though Emily didn't want to listen to her boyfriend stories that never seemed to end. "You were lucky in high school though."

"I wouldn't call myself lucky." Emily mumbled as she continued to type into her computer and Lind snorted a laugh.

"You dated a guy in college. The hottest guy that has ever lived in Mystic Falls and then you dated Kevin." Emily stopped typing and narrowed her eyes at Linda at the unnecessary comment she made.

"I din't know you studied my relationships." Emily responded as she tried to prevent the yawn coming from her mouth.

"Yeah, your only two relationships." Emily didn't know she had told Linda about her relationships but she could only blame herself and the beer they shared in the Grill. "How about we go at the Grill after work?"

"I can't today, gotta help my aunt with house work." Emily wasn't lying, she was going spending time with Jenna but they were gonna drink wine and watch the episode of Survivor.

"So, who am I supposed to drink with?" Linda scoffed at Emily making the younger woman roll her eyes a little.

"How the hell would I know? They are other people working in this newspaper." Emily pointed out as she moved to type something on her computer.

Lind rose from her chair and stood up. "I'm going to ask Joe."

Emily didn't pay any attention to the woman as she walked to the cubicle of Joe which was few feet away from her. Emily paid more attention to what she searched on the Internet.

She found out that he had lived in New York since his birth. He went to Eleanor Roosevelt High School and NYU. He was working in his masters degree in psychology before he quit for unknown reasons.

His sister Joanne was found dead in her apartment in Manhattan and according to the article, the police would have called it an animal attack but there was no way an animal climbed a 13th floor and then locked the door of the apartment.

Emily frowned at the last part before she closed the tab. She supported her head on her hand as she then opened the Word window but mot a single word was coming from her to write in the article. She minimized the window and decided to do more research but she was interrupted by a voice behind her.

"Emily, how is your article going?" Her boss Daniel Skye asked making Emily turn her chair in his direction.

"It's really going somewhere." Emily lied through her teeth making the man give her a reassuring smile.

"Good." He told her and Emily tried her best to keep the whole act she had going on ."Don't forget that the deadline is in two days."

"I won't, ." Emily spoke the truth and the man walked away from her making her turn the chair to face the computer. "Dumbass, I'm such a dumbass." She covered her face with her hand as she had no idea what she would write next.

She turned in her right and stopped at the picture frame she had on her table. There was a photo of her with her parents and siblings when they were down in Virginia Beach a couple years ago. Emily had just started high school while Elena had been 8 while Jeremy barely 6 years old. Her mother was holding a sand covered Jeremy in her arms, both of them had smile on their faces while Elena was standing in the middle holding her sand bucket and shovel. Her dad had the biggest smile of all of them as he had his arms wrapped around her shoulder while Emily seemed to have wanted to be anywhere but there.

The photo made her feel guilty at her annoyed face in it. She remembered wanting to be at the party in the lake, not wanting to spend time with her younger siblings and parents but looking at the photo at 23 years old, she was glad that her parents didn't let her stay in Mystic Falls but come with them in the beach. It was a matter of fact that she had good time in that trip but she never wanted to admit it to her parents at that time.

She could feel the tears form in her eyes making her clear her mind and continue at the goal in front of her. To finish the damn article.

* * *

"They were all intimidated by Alicia. That's why she was voted out." Emily said as she poured herself some wine while her aunt had the glass on her hand and was playing with her strawberry blonde hair.

"I think Colby is gonna win this." Her aunt pointed out and Emily scowled as Colby was shown on the TV.

"No way, Tina for the win." Jenna didn't say anything to disagree with Emily as they continued to watch the episode in complete silence.

"Hey guys, I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill." Elena said to her distracted sister and aunt who turned their heads to her direction as soon as she spoke.

"Okay, have fun." Jenna was about to tun her attention to the TV but then she remembered something she forgot to say. "Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Emily gave her an impressed look while Elena just gave her aunt a smile before speaking.

"Well done, aunt Jenna." Elena praised her aunt before she moved to open the door while the two women who were slightly tipsy continued to watch the show they had in front of them.

"Sorry, I was about to knock. I wanted to apologize for my disappearing act earlier. I know it was...strange." Emily heard a voice that was unfamiliar to her making her tune out the TV and listen to the conversation of this person and her sister.

"No worries. I get it, blood makes you squeamish." Emily frowned as Elena hadn't told her anything about getting hurt today.

"Um, something like that. How's your leg?" Emily again heard the voice that she guessed it belonged to some teenage boy in Elena's school. She touched her aunt and pointed at the door for her to listen too.

"Oh, it's fine. Just a scratch, barely. How did you know where I lived?" Emily saw that Jenna had tuned out the reality TV show and was eavesdropping with her on the conversation.

"It's a small town. I asked the first person I saw. Um, I thought you might want this back." The boy responded to Elena's question making Emily chuckle a little.

The chuckle was heard by both Elena and the boy which made Emily replace it with a couch earning a silent laugh from her aunt. "Oh, I must have dropped it. I-thank you." Both Emily and Jenna wondered what did Elena drop and Emily tried to get a sneak peek but it was impossible if she didn't want them to see her.

"Don't worry, I didn't...read it." The boy informed her sister confusing Emily more and more.

"Read what?" Emily whispered to Jenna as she tried to get a glimpse of the boy but yet again she would be discovered by both the teenagers.

"No? Why not? Most people would have." Emily's eyebrows shot up at Elena's words and then she realized that Elena was talking about her diary.

"I know I would have." Emily admitted low enough for Jenna to hear but not loud enough for Elena and the boy talking to her to hear.

"Well, I wouldn't want anyone to read mine." In that moment, Emily snorted a laugh thinking that her sister had met her soulmate but luckily Jenna covered her mouth before Emily could be heard by the two others.

"You keep a journal?" Elena asked a little bit shocked at the information the boy had just given her.

"Yeah, if I don't write it down, I forget it. Memories are too important." The boy responded to his sister and Emily couldn't help but smile at the fact that Elena had met a guy a lot like herself.

Emily turned to look at her aunt who had a matching smile on her face. "Yeah. I'm just gonna...umm, you don't have to stay out there." They both heard Elena walk inside the house which made them turn to look at the TV pretending to watch the Survivor. Elena went to put the diary in her room while Emily eyed the boy who was standing outside the house and looking down.

"Is he handsome?" Her aunt asked not looking away from the TV and Emily shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't see anything from here." Emily moved to stand on her knees and lean towards the coach but her move almost made her fall flat on the floor with her face if it wasn't for Jenna.

"Oh my God!" Her aunt exclaimed in shock before she pulled Emily into a safe position.

"You guys okay?" A clueless Elena asked as she came down the stairs of the house. Emily and Jenna didn't want to say they were trying to check out the guy who was waiting for her at the door so they turned to look at the TV for a brief second.

"Oh my God, Alicia is out." Emily pretended to be sad about the whole thing as she saw the tribe vote her out.

"She had such potential." Jenna murmured under her breath and Elena took that as a moment to escape from her aunt and sister.

As soon as the front door closed, bot the tipsy women sitting on the couch moved to the closest window to see the mysterious boy who had come to give Elena her diary. Yet they saw only his back and his dirty blonde hair.

"He has a good behind." Emily pointed out as she saw Elena and the guy take a turn which led to the Grill.

"Slow down, pervy." Jenna joked as she walked away from the window but Emily kept her eyes on the wasn't Elena or the guy with her catching her attention, it was the crow who had been looking at her younger sister and the boy's direction since they left.

Suddenly, the crow turned to look at her making a shudder run through Emily's body as the crow looked like it was studying her. "Shoo!" the crow flew away from the tree that it was standing and Emily watched as it flew away. "Creepy ass crow."

* * *

 _"That's not how it works, Kev." Emily told her boyfriend of three years as he was trying to make some dinner for them as it was their date night. They had decided to stay at her apartment instead of going out for some dinner in the big city._

 _"I know how it works. This is an Indian recipe and I'm Indian. It's in my blood." He said to her and Emily rolled her eyes from her place in the dining table which was medium sized and it had only four chairs._

 _"Your mom herself said that you were a bad cook." Emily reminded him as she pushed her long hair away from her face as she watched Kevin prepare their plates for dinner._

 _"My mom thinks everyone is a bad cook." She didn't say anything only smiled at her boyfriend before turning to look at the city of Chicago from her window. She had been living in Chicago since she finished journalism in Medill,_ _a constituent school of Northwestern University. She loved Chicago from the people, the food especially the pizza, to the actual musical she was grown with and to the architectural buildings around it._

 _"Here, we have our dinner for tonight. One of my favorite dishes that my mother prepared Chicken Tikka Masala." Kevin placed the plate in front of her and her mouth couldn't help but drool at the sight of the delicious food. "Just remember, it's chili."_

 _"Come on, that was three years ago!" Emily remembered the time he warned her about the chili food and she told him that she would be fine but almost ended up in the hospital of how spicy it was._

 _"You know from that moment, I knew you were the girl for me." Kevin's nose touched hers before their lips connected in a chaste kiss. Before either one of them could pull away and deepen the kiss, Emily's phone began to ring._

 _Emily groaned as she moved to see who was calling her in 11 p.m and she frowned when she saw that it was her aunt Jenna who would never call this late considering it was midnight in Mystic Falls. "It's my aunt." Emily told Kevin before she answered the call only to hear a few sobs._

 _"Aunt Jenna?" Emily thought at first that her aunt had gotten back with her old boyfriend and he broke her heart again but she didn't expect what her aunt told her._

 _"Emily, something bad happened." Her aunt was struggling to speak the words from the sobs worrying Emily so much that she forgot everything around her. "Grayson, Miranda and Elena were in an accident. Elena is fine but Miranda and Grayson didn't make it."_

 _Emily stood frozen as her phone slipped through her hands and she could feel her knees go weak. She could hear Kevin calling her name but she was too focused on the words her aunt just gave her. She felt her tears form into her eyes and her knees gave up even though she was sitting in a chair. Her breath began to shake, tears ran through her cheeks and she couldn't stop herself. She couldn't stop herself from screaming._

A gasp. She woke up with a gasp from the memory turned into a nightly nightmare since that unfortunate night which was going to be just date night ended up being the worst one of her life. Emily looked down to see that she had started to sweat and somehow tears had run down her cheeks. She pulled herself from the bed and moved to open the window so she could feel the breeze of early September in her room.

It was morning and the sun was resting in the sky. Emily turned around to look at the clock on her nightstand to see that her alarm would ring in less than two minutes so she moved to stop it before it rang.

She sat on her bed as she felt the cool air of the morning enter her bedroom making her feel more relaxed after the nightmare she just had. It was the last night she could remember being happy. Her family was alive and well, she had a boyfriend who adored her and vice versa and she was living in a big city working as an intern in one of the best newspapers of the city.

Now, her parents were dead, her sister was pretending to be fine, her brother was stoned most of the time while her aunt was sharing the legal custody of her siblings with her and they were having problems. Kevin and her had broken off since June and she was stuck in her hometown working in the local newspaper. The only good thing was that she was getting paid but she was going to be fired soon as she had no idea what to write in her article.

How could her life take such a drastic turn in just a few months?

* * *

She had lied to her boss one more day that she had a few words to edit and she was done with er article but in truth Emily Gilbert had nothing. She had 0 words written in her Word window which almost throw her laptop on the floor.

It was night now and she was alone in the house. Jenna had gone out with some of her friends while her younger siblings were at the party that was happening in the woods. At first she had been scared to let them go but her aunt and both of her siblings she had agreed to it but her worry hadn't stopped since they walked out of the door.

Emily groaned as she placed her fingers in the keyboards of her laptop but not even a single word was coming to her mind. She felt like she had never written anything in her entire life. She closed the laptop and decided to stay up all night to finish the article as she was having some kind of a block to write a single word.

She moved to her bed and jumped on it immediately loving the feeling of the mattress and the pillows on the bed. She could feel herself start to get comfy but the while thing was interrupted by her phone buzzed. She cussed under her breath before she moved to see who was calling her. It was her sister Elena.

 _'Can you come and pick me and Jer up?'_

Emily frowned as it was too early to come from the party nut she sent a quick yes before moving to her keys and jacket. She turned off all the lights of the house before locking the door with her keys. She rushed to her and then turned it on to drive it.

She was on her way to the party destination when she saw an ambulance pass her making her eyes widen but she didn't stop driving. She guessed that the ambulance was the reason Elena asked her to pick them up. She stopped the car and noticed that Elena was talking to Bonnie, Elena's best friend while Jeremy was sulking a few feet away from her sister.

Emily honked the car making both of her siblings' heads snap into her directions as she waited for them in the car. Jeremy moved faster in the backseat while Elena said goodbye to her friend before sitting in the passenger's seat.

"What happened?" Emily asked as she looked from the rear view mirror if there was someone or something behind her.

"An animal attacked Vicki. in the woods." Elena responded and Emily was glad that she hadn't started to drive because the answer had left her so shocked her body couldn't move. Yet another animal attack and this time it bit someone they all knew personally.

"Who found her?" Emily asked as she pulled into the road and began to drive.

"Us." Jeremy responded and Emily let out a frustrating sigh at the answer.

"I thought I made myself clear to not go in the woods." Emily said trying to hide her anger by lowering her voice as she talked to her siblings. Elena looked down feeling a little guilty while Jeremy scoffed at her.

"If I didn't go in there, Vicki would have been dead." Jeremy added and Emily took a deep breath before she spoke with her brother. He had been acting out a lot these past few months and every time someone told him to stop, he would do it more.

"You could have ended up dead too." Emily snapped at him with a cool voice and Jeremy scoffed at her. "I told you not to go in those woods."

"You're not mom and dad." Jeremy shot back at her and there was a silence before spoke back at him.

"I know I'm not mom and dad, but I'm your legal guardian and your damn older sister. I told you to not go in there because there is something lurking in those woods that is killing people. Why is it so hard for you to understand that, Jer?"

"I liked you way better when you lived in Chicago." Jeremy huffed and he didn't say another word during the whole road to their house. He kept looking through the window while Emily looked at the road ahead.

Elena looked between her siblings as she couldn't really bare the tension between them since the day that Emily moved in. Emily had always been the cool sister who would sneak them some ice creams and snacks when their parents told them no, she was the one who would drive them around in her little bicycle around town, she was the sister who would come late from a party and get an earful from her parents. She used to be the cool sister and now she was their second mother hen. She was more strict, less patient and way less of the Emily they used to know.

Elena was pulled out of her thoughts as Emily stopped the car in front of their house and Jeremy rushed to go inside but the sister stayed in their places. "You okay, Lena?" Emily asked as she searched for Elena to show any emotions like she always did.

"I'm okay. Don't worry, Em." Elena had to admit that before finding Vicki on that state she was having a good time talking to the new guy named Stefan. She felt in complete bliss while talking to him.

"Really?" Emily asked with a hint of smile making Elena wonder why she was smiling.

"Yeah." Elena responded and Emily seemed to be reassured with the answer but to Elena, it looked like Emily knew why she was feeling so good.

* * *

Emily stood before her laptop. Her hands on her laps, her gaze focused on the screen and her ind screaming words at many words that she couldn't comprehend.

She pulled her hands to the keyboard and then somehow words started to come to her mind. She started to press the keyboards and she couldn't help but smile as she wrote her article.

 _People who knew Jason Harris, a 24 years old man with green eyes and brown eyes from the Big Apple would call him many words but curious was the most used one. He had been curious since he was a little boy according to his mother. As the years grew, his curiousness started to become some sort of obsession. When his sister Joanne was found dead in her apartment in Manhattan, Jason was positive that the killer of his sister was living in Mystic Falls even though he had no evidence whatsoever according to the NYPD but his mind rested into this little town in the middle of Virginia._

 _He asked questions all around town mostly about the origins of it and founder families not really telling why he was asking questions. He spent weeks in Mystic Falls but again he had found no reliable source that connected his sister's death to any of the residents in Mystic Falls._

 _But he was determined to get to the person he thought was to blame about his sister's death, so he went deeper in his investigation. And by that I mean he entered the unsafe woods of Mystic Falls. His determination and stubborn personality proved to be his own downfall as he was found dead in the morning of August 28th, next to the river._

 _He was another victim to the animal attacks in this town. He came to look here for justice for his sister's death but what he got was only his own death by the hands of vicious and mysterious animal..._

Emily continued to write and then edited a few words as the night was passing second by second. She then fixed the font of the words added pictures of both Jason and Joanne Harris before adding a few words about Joanne too.

When she was entirely done, she saved the whole thing in her USB before closing the laptop. She looked at the time to see that it was only 3 am and she moved to her bed. She turned off the light of her nightstand and slipped inside her sheets.

She turned to lay on her stomach as she always did and rested her head on the pillow. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep to another nightmare like the one she had yesterday.

* * *

 _ **Here is the first chapter rewritten and as you readers can see changed a lot considering I aged up Emily and now she has a job. In the next chapter, we will learn more about her personality and her relationship with Elena will play a big part on the next chapter.**_

 _ **Until next time.**_


	3. The Night Of The Comet

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES_**

* * *

Emily could feel her palms sweat as she watched her boss read her article about Jason Harris with his lips pursued and with a face she couldn't read quite right.

She was nervous because it was her first article for the newspaper and she didn't want it to be her last either.

Her heart was beating like crazy and her mind was thinking worst scenarios as she saw Mr. Skye's eyes move towards the last lines.

She almost jumped when he dropped the article on his table and looked at her with an emotionless.

"It's good." He informed her but Emily was so nervous before that she didn't show any sign that she heard him. " It's a good article."

"Really?" Emily asked in disbelief making her boss raise an eyebrow at her. Emily cleared her throat and straightened her back a little. "I mean thank you Mr. Skye."

"Your article will be published by the morrow. Do you want your name to appear on the article?" Emily frowned at the man before realizing that he needed a response.

"I want my name to appear." She told him with a firm tone and she straightened her head a little to look more serious in front of middle aged man.

"I would keep that in mind." He started to look at other papers in his desk and Emily knew it was her cue to leave.

She didn't walk to her cubicle though but to the bathroom. When she got inside one of the stalls and knew she was alone it, Emily started to squeal in excitement. She squealed more than she ever did in her life.

Her heels clinked against the ceramic floor as she started to jump up and down not able to contain the happiness she felt.

Without thinking straight, she pulled her phone out and started to dial the phone number. As she glanced at the number one more time, she stopped dead in her tracks realizing who she was about to call.

Her father. Her father who had passed away almost four months ago.

Emily was so used of calling her mother every time she received some good or bad news or when she needed an advice. This time she would have called her father to tell him some good news but she knew fully well that there would be no person in the other line.

He would have been so proud of her and he would have told her that he always knew she would be good at her job. Then later, he would brag to her mother how he was the first person she called.

But she wouldn't have any answer in the other line and that thought alone brought a tear in her brown eyes which slipped right down her cheek before she whipped it quickly.

She wasn't going to let that ruin the good news she received from her boss. She put her phone in her pocket before getting out of the stall of the bathroom.

She walked up to the mirror to see if any if her makeup was ruined but thankfully it wasn't.

What bugged her was the reflection in the mirror. She looked like she had never experienced sleeping in her life of how tired her eyes looked and how big her eye bags really were.

She had the same nightmare she had every night. It was in constant loop ans she had read every book and looked through the Internet but the nightmare was repeating again and again.

Emily sighed as she moved away from the mirror and walked out of the she got outside she noticed that everyone was talking about something and it looked a little bit chaotic in her opinion.

"I'm sorry. What is happening?" Emily asked the closest person to her who was the oldest person working in the paper. Carmen Douglas.

"Oh, dear. There was another animal attack." Emily raised an eyebrow at the information the woman just gave to her. "A couple was found dead in the woods."

Emily's lips parted at the shocking news she just heard as the old woman started to talk to the person she was previously talking.

She stood there frozen thinking about how the animal attacks were reaching number ten by now and she knew it would keep going if someone didn't do something about it.

* * *

Emily tapped the steering wheel of her car as she had parked it outside her old high school. What was she doing in her old high school? Picking her siblings up as she had promised her aunt she would do if Jenna went to the parent-teacher conference.

Emily didn't want to go as she didn't want to see her old teachers especially Mr. Tanner who Emily had received her detentions because of him.

High school hadn't been the worst for her if she excluded Tanner. She had been a good student and she had been in debate club and in the school newspaper but she had skipped the whole tradition of being in the cheerleading squad. Her mother had been a little bit sad that she didn't want to join the squad but as the years went by and Elena joined too, her mother got over it completely.

"Hey." Emily's thoughts were interrupted by Elena entering the car. "Do you mind dropping me and the girls at the Grill?"

A frown appeared in Emily's forehead at first but she turned around to see Bonnie Bennett and Caroline Forbes outside the car. "Of course, hop on." Both of the girls did so and Emily turned to look at her sister.

"Where is Jer?" Emily asked as Elena buckled her belt around her.

"He said that he would walk home." The teenage girl responded and Emily sighed at her brother knowing fully well that he was heading to the hospital to see Vicki.

Emily started the car and pulled over so she could drive the girls to the Grill. "How is the third year of high school treating you girls?"

"Good." Bonnie gave Emily a short reply knowing fully well that Caroline was going to ramble on.

"Well, cheerleading practices start in less than two days, plus I have to start working today at the organizing community because tomorrow is the night of the comet. I am so excited for this year!" Caroline Forbes was one of the most organized people Emily had ever met in her entire life and she always praised Caroline for that since Emily started to babysit her.

"You forgot the guy from last night." Bonnie added and Caroline let out an exciting squeal.

"I saw the hottest guy yesterday at the Grill. If you guys think Stefan is hot, you should meet this guy." Emily took quite a notice if the use of Caroline's words and so did the other two girls in the car. Caroline had basically said that the guy she was crushing on was hotter than the guy Elena was crushing on. They always had some kind of rivalry going on since they were little girls which always put Bonnie in the middle.

"So, how did he look like?" Emily asked the blonde wanting to distract everyone from what Caroline said.

"He had the most clear blue eyes I have ever seen and I noticed that a few tables away. He had raven hair that were a little long and his jaw was just..." Caroline trailed off making Emily let out a quiet chuckle. "There are no words for it."

"Is he in your school?" Emily asked as she turned to the left of the street.

"Nah, he looked older. Probably in college or older." Elena raised an eyebrow at Caroline's words and so did Bonnie but Emily seemed to be the only one not giving much of a thought. "What's with the judgy looks?"

"He's older than you, Caroline." Elena stated and Emily gave her a side way glance before looking at the road again.

"So what? Emily here dated a guy who was in college when she was in high school." Emily grimaced at Caroline's words remembering that relationship and how it ended. "They were such a good couple until they broke up of course."

"Wait, why did you two break up?" Bonnie suddenly asked taking Emily off guard with the question.

"Uh, uh," Emily hesitated giving an answer to the question as she didn't want to share the whole break up thing with her first boyfriend. "it's a long story." She managed to say earning a scoff from Elena.

"Like everything in your life." The car became dead silent at Elena's words and Emily was feeling slightly uncomfortable not knowing what to say. Thankfully, they had arrived in the Grill and she stopped the car so the teenage girls could get out.

"See you, Em!" Caroline called with a big grin on her face while Bonnie just gave her a small wave.

Elena in other hand, just slammed the car door without a single word leaving Emily to think what was going in with her sister and why did she say those words.

That meant only one thing. They needed to talk.

* * *

"How did the parent-teacher conference go?" Emily asked her aunt as soon as she stepped into the kitchen after a much needed nap which didn't involve a nightmare.

"I might have underestimated your words about Mr. Tanner." Jenna admitted and Emily gave her aunt the 'I told you so' look that she had perfected over the years. "I tried to talk to Jeremy about being high on high school like he is."

"You're such a role model, aunt Jenna." Emily said making her aunt glare at her before continuing.

"As I turned around, I saw that he had left the room." Emily's lips parted at Jenna's words at what her brother did.

"I need to talk to his disrespectful and rude ass." Emily was about to walk out the kitchen and go to her brother's bedroom but Jenna stopped her.

"He's already out. Probably in the hospital." Jenna informed her and Emily frowned at the last sentence.

"Do you think that he and Vicki...?" The thought alone was making Emily gag and Jenna scrunched up her nose a little.

"I don't know but I don't think Vicki Donovan is really good for him." Jenna pointed out and Emily had to agree with her aunt as she knew that Vicki Donovan was a junkie. "I can't even imagine her being his type."

"Yeah considering his type was Strawberry Shortcake last year." Her aunt let out a laugh at her joke as Emily moved to grab a plate and then a taco.

"Where is Elena by the way?" Jenna asked as she sat down on the seats of the kitchen island grabbing a taco for herself too.

"Dropped her off at the Grill with Caroline and Bonnie." Emily responded thinking about the ride and Elena's words that had made it awkward as hell. "She said something in the car."

"What?" Jenna asked not thinking much of her niece's words.

"Bonnie asked me about my break up with-"

"Kevin?" Jenna cut her off and the brunette knew quite well that Jenna still wanted to know why did she break up with Kevin.

"Not Kevin. I said that is a long story, not wanting to take that trip into memory lane and Elena basically said that everything in my life is a long story." Emily told her aunt who was swallowing her taco.

"You never told her how it ended like you aren't telling me why you broke up with Kevin." Emily could see her aunt waiting for the story.

She let out a sigh before putting her taco down. "It was the long distance and the fact that we had different futures planned out in our heads."

"What kind of plans?"

"Marriage, kids, a house in the suburban. Kevin wanted that." Emily admitted to her aunt before looking down to her lap. "I didn't."

"I'm really sorry, Em." Her aunt said putting her hand on Emily's shoulder as the latter one sniffed a little.

"It's okay. I'm moving on from him. Slowly but the moving on is there." Emily pointed out with tears in her eyes.

"You know, my grandmother used to say you can't get over someone until you get under someone." Emily's sniffs were replaced with laughs at her aunt's words.

"Damn, she was one dirty minded old lady." Emily recalled her mother and aunt telling her many stories about her great grandmother.

"Best talk about birds and bees I've ever received." Jenna admitted and Emily gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "I'm not joking."

After that, Emily and Jenna finishes the rest of their meal and Emily began to wash the dirty dishes while Jenna was cleaning the kitchen counter.

The front door opened and Emily stopped her task wondering who entered the house. "Hey." She heard her sister's voice and Emily flinched at the last words Elena said to her.

"Hey. You want some tacos?" Jenna asked as Emily continued her task of cleaning the dishes.

"No, my stomach is full." Elena informed her aunt as she walked in the kitchen. "You know, the weirdest thing happened to me."

Jenna looked up from the cleaning and asked Elena what happened. "I went to Stefan's house."

"Stefan is the guy from yesterday, isn't he?" Jenna asked and Emily knew that her aunt had a smile on her face as she said those words. Elena's answer was a hum as she out her bag on the dining table. "So?"

"I met his older brother." Elena informed them making Emily turn to look at her.

"And?" Emily asked, curiosity taking the best of her as she cleaned the last dish.

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." What her sister just shared didn't phase Emily as she had worst and she knew for a fact that her aunt did too.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues." Jenna assured Elena as Emily put the last dish on its place.

"Or amphetamine issues." Emily added talking about one of her aunt's ex. Jenna chuckled at the words while Elena frowned not getting what her older sister meant.

The door opened again and Emily was sure that it was Jeremy entering the house.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?" Jenna asked her brother who was about to go upstairs to his room.

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's..." Jeremy trailed off before continuing. "That's cool." Emily could hear his steps moving to the staircases and she saw her aunt grab an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Emily heard the thump of the apple on Jeremy's head and she bit her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Ow! Why? Why...why did you do that?" Jeremy asked as Emily was sure he was touching the place where the apple was thrown at him.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion." Jenna used her bossy voice towards Jeremy and Emily quite liked it as it out her brother in his place.

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight." The way Jeremy talked seemed like he was joking with them making all the three women hope that he actually listened.

"I'm going to sleep." Elena said as she grabbed her bag and footsteps were heard go upstairs.

Jenna turned to give Emily a pointed look. "I'm already on it."

She walked slowly towards her sister's room and she took a deep breath before knocking on the white door. "Come in." Elena called and Emily opened the door with slight hesitation.

"Hey." Emily waved her hand then wondered why the hell did she do it. "I wanted to talk to you."

Elena stood there looking at her and trying to read her older sister by seven years. "Yeah, why not."

The older brunette closed the door of the bedroom and sat on the end of Elena's bed. "We both know why do we need to have this talk."

"Because of my comment?" Elena asked as she took a seat next to Emily.

Emily gave her a nod before looking at the floor. "So ask away."

"Really?" Elena asked doubting her sister and Emily nodded her head.

"Definitely. Think of me as an open book." Emily explained with honesty in her voice as she turned to look at her sister.

"So what happened between you and you know who?" Elena was careful not to mention the name of her ex making Emily chuckle a little.

"You can say his name, Elena. I've moved on from him years ago."

"Okay. What happened between you and Mason?" Elena finally asked the question completely and Emily sighed.

"Pregnancy scare." Emily admitted and she could have sworn if Elena opened her mouth more, her jaw would have touched the floor. "It was before I headed to Northwestern. I was late for two weeks and I got paranoid."

"That's why you acted so weird that week?" Elena asked as she remembered Emily's behavior that June week.

"Yep." Emily responded popping the 'p'. "He was in town that time and I told him about my scare. He was mad at me as he wasn't the other person to blame for my supposed pregnancy."

"That's just a dick move." Elena commented and Emily hummed in agreement.

"He walked away and left me in tears. I didn't know what to do so I called Jenna. She drove all night and we went to " Emily shivered as she thought of how scared she had been that night when she had only been 18. "It came negative. I called Mason and told him that we were safe. He started to apologize of how he reacted but I told him we were through. I haven't seen him since then."

"He hasn't been in town since then too." Elena noted and Emily just gave a shrug as as a response.

"Any other questions?" Emily asked Elena who paused before speaking.

"Kevin?"

"Long distance. He living in Chicago and me moving here again plus he wanted to settle down." Emily explained as she played with the ends of her cardigan.

"You didn't." Elena stated knowing her sister pretty well and Emily hummed.

"Anything else?" Elena shook her head but Emily wasn't planning on getting out of the bed. "How about you give me the deed about you and Stefan..." Emily seatched for his last name in the back of her mind.

"Salvatore." Elena added making Emily raise an eyebrow. Stefan and his brother must be relatives of Zach Salvatore who had kicked out the people who rented the big house.

"So?" Emily asked not wanting to think of the creepy boarding house.

"We talked at the party and today he gave me 'Wuthering Heights'. One of the first published editions." Elena informed her and Emily couldn't help but smile at her sister.

"He is a keeper already." Emily teased her sister who only gave her a shy smile as a response. "You didn't talk with him more?"

"He practically kicked me out because of his tension with Damon, his older brother. We didn't have that much time to talk."

"So, he wasn't in your room until 2 a.m last night?" Elena gasped not expecting for Emily to have heard or seen Stefan. "You can't fool the master of sneaking boyfriends in the house."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Yet." Emily added with a little smirk.

* * *

"Promise me you won't kill him when you see him?" Jenna mumbled to Emily as they were walking on the Town Square.

It was the night of the comet while her siblings had gone out with their friends, Emily had decided to tag along with her aunt. Plus, she didn't have any close friends in town left.

"He told you aren't doing a great job at taking care of Elena and Jeremy. Tanner needs at least an earful, if not High 5 right across his smug face." Emily told her aunt as she passed the townspeople who seemed to be in total glee.

"He also told me that I was paired with the worst person to raise them." The brunette stopped at the words of the strawberry blonde.

"Does that fucking idiot think that us being legal guardians is a school project?" Emily almost yelled and a few mothers turned to look at her with glares as their children overheard her. "Sorry."

"You can't go talking to Tanner in a place full of people in this mood." Her aunt caught Emily's wrist preventing her from leaving.

"Why not? We both know how much this town loves drama." Emily responded as she tried to move from her aunt's hold.

"Em, come on." Jenna gave Emily her puppy dog eyes which sooner or later made sigh in defeat.

"Fine but I hope he gets struck my lightning or gets poisoned." Jenna took her arm and they linked it together as they walked towards the town square. "Why does this town have so many events is beyond me."

"I never got it either." Jenna admitted as they decided to sit in a bench.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes before Emily saw a popcorn stand.

"I'm going to get some popcorn so we can eat them and judge people." Emily told Jenna who let out a hum.

"Seems like old traditions are coming back." Emily gave her a grin before she moved to the stand.

"Two bags of popcorn." She told the old man behind the stand who nodded his head at her.

The man began to put the popcorn in the bags and the brown eyed girl waited as she tapped her foot against the concrete.

"That'll be two dollars." The man told her and Emily was about to reach for her wallet but someone beat her to it.

"Here, I'll pay for it." Emily frowned as she didn't recognize who the voice belonged to. She turned around to see a handsome man with dark colored hair giving the man the money for her.

"You don't have to pay for it." Emily said as she tried not to get distracted by the man's beauty.

He turned to look at her with a smirk and then Emily noticed his blue eyes that she could have sworn pierced into her soul. "It's no big deal. Trust me. I'm just buying some popcorn for a beautiful woman."

He was smooth and Emily would have fallen for the words 5 years ago or even three but now she merely gave him a smile as a response. "Well, me and my aunt thank you for buying us popcorn."

The man behind the stand gave Emily the bags as she talked to the mystery man next to her. "I just hope you enjoy them." The man winked at her before he turned in his heel to walk away from her.

After she was sure she got the popcorn right adjusted in her hands, the brunette walked over to Jenna who was still occupying the bench.

"Here." Emily extended her hand for Jenna to take one of the bags and she did.

"Why do you have a tint of blush in your face?" Jenna asked making Emily realize that she had blushed while talking to the mysterious man.

"I was about to pay for the bags but _some guy_ paid for me." Jenna raised her eyebrows at the 'some guy' part. "He was handsome and smooth but I didn't fall for his act."

"You sure about that? Cause you're blushing." Jenna popped a popcorn onto her mouth and Emily shrugged it off.

"He was very handsome I admit that. It was just my body reacting." Emily grabbed a few popcorns and started to eat it.

"Is he someone worth getting under him?" Jenna asked with a mischievous smile making Emily laugh as in response before throwing popcorn to her aunt.

* * *

"I can't see it." Jenna admitted as they looked up to the sky up their head which had turned dark now.

"We have still to wait for it." They were talking about the comet as they were sitting in the same bench they sat hours ago.

Emily looked around and spotted Elena with a tall boy with dirty blonde hair that reminded her of the one she saw two nights ago going to the Grill with her sister.

She nudged her aunt and pointed to her sister and Stefan with her head. "He's handsome." Jenna commented as Stefan was chatting with Elena. "Why do you think that they are talking about?"

"Probably about his ex and brother. Elena seemed to be hesitant to take the next step considering those things." Emily explained to Jenna as Elena was still talking to Stefan but this time she had some kind of a frown in her face. "Uh oh. It's going bad."

"She's probably gonna do something a little dramatic and walk away." Jenna guessed and they waited for Elena to do something that matched Jenna's words.

Soon, the teenage girl blew out the candle she was holding and walked away from Stefan who turned to watch her go.

"That was good, Jenna. That was really good." Emily admitted and there was a silence as they both looked up to look at the stars ahead of them.

"I need to go look at Jeremy's room." Emily frowned at her aunt who got up from the bench. "I need to find his stash."

"I'm coming with you." Jenna stopped Emily from getting up her seat.

"You know, I need to do it myself. You should enjoy the night. Maybe you could find the guy from earlier." Jenna told Emily before she smiled at her and walked away.

Emily sighed as she looked down to her lap before looking at the sky which was filled with stars.

"Hey, Em." She looked up to see Caroline, Bonnie and Tyler Lockwood in front if her and she gave them all a forced smile. "Have you seen Vicki?" Bonnie asked and Emily frowned at the question.

"No. Shouldn't she be in hospital?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"She got released today." Tyler responded to her and she let out a hum to show him that she had heard his words. "Call us if you see her."

"Of course." The three teenagers walked away and Emily waited a few seconds before she got up from her seat.

She was worried about Vicki Donovan considering what was out there. She started to look around for the brunette who just had gotten out of the hospital.

As she looked around for Vicki, her eyes landed on someone else. Her younger brother who seemed to be doing the same thing Emily was doing.

"Jer." She called and he turned to look at her with wide eyes but then his eyes turned to normal and disappointment was written all over his face.

He must have thought she was Vicki for a split second before he saw that it was only her.

"Have you seen Vicki?" He asked her and Emily shook her head.

"I'm looking for her to-"

"Why?" Emily's eyebrow furrowed at Jeremy's question. "Why are you looking for her?"

"Because she has a neck bite, because I used to babysit her when she was little, because I care for her and because my little brother has a massive crush on her." Emily responded as she took a step closer towards Jeremy.

She waited for him to say something but he only stared at the ground for a minute.

Emily didn't know what to say or how to comfort her little brother. She was close with him but not as close as she was with Elena and Jenna. She blamed the big age gap between them.

"Come with me." Jeremy's mumble was hardly audible but Emily was glad she had heard him.

"Is there someplace she might go?" Emily asked not knowing if she could ask her brother where was the place that they went to get high.

"There is." Jeremy replied and Emily followed his steps to the unknown place.

There was a silence as they walked side by side and Emily didn't like it one bit.

"So..." Jeremy turned to look at his sister with a questioning look. "How long has this thing with Vicki going on?"

"I don't want to talk to you about it." Jeremy told her ending the conversation Emily was planning to make.

"Okay, how about you snorting pot? You want to talk about that?" She asked casually as it wasn't a big thing she was talking about.

"No, I really don't." Jeremy responded without turning to look at her.

"Too bad cause we are having this conversation." Emily told him with a simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Not right now, Em." His voice had a warning edge to it that clearly told her to back off but the older Gilbert wasn't interested in listening to her little brother.

"Yes, we are." She said matter of factly as they crossed the Town Square. "What are you doing to yourself is not good Jeremy. Drugs might take your problems and make you feel better but the second it wears off you'll be filling like shit and that will be another problem to add to the pile."

"I told this to Elena and I'm telling to you too. You should all just stop!" Jeremy's voice went an octave higher making some people turn their heads to look at them.

"Tonight I will." Emily said to her brother and he just stared at her with his brown eyes. "Tomorrow, we will talk."

"Fine." Jeremy muttered as they continued their walk and Emily noted that they were heading to the school.

She was about to ask Jeremy something but his phone buzzed indicating he got a text. Jeremy stopped to look at the text message and he let out a sigh of relief as soon as he read it.

"Matt texted me that she is fine and now she's in the Grill." Emily felt a rush of relief go through her body as she looked at her younger brother.

"We can go to the Grill. You could talk to her while I make myself scarce for a few minutes before you come to get me and we go home. Is that good with you?" Jeremy gave her a curt nod and they moved to the direction of the Grill.

Emily was tired and hoped her brother wouldn't drag his conversation with Vicki. All she wanted was to get a sleep but she had a good feeling that she would have a nightmare. The same nightmare she had every night.

She yawned a little as they entered the buzzing place and Emily spotted Vicki out of the corner of her eye. She stopped Jeremy and pointed to Vicki who was leaning against a wall next to the pool table.

Emily saw a smile spread on her brother's face but it disappeared when Tyler walked over to Vicki.

The brunette raised her eyebrow as she saw the dark haired boy put his hands on Vicki's before starting to kiss.

Immediately, she turned to look at her brother who had lost any hint of the smile he just had which now was replaced with a tremble of his lips and a sadness in his eyes. "Jer." She called him with soft tone but Jeremy didn't look at her. He kept his eyes trained on the still kissing couple.

"Let's go home." He turned on his heel and started to make his way out of the place while Emily spared a last glance to Tyler and Vicki who were still kissing.

"How can they not be out of air by now?" Emily muttered before she followed her brother out of the Grill.

* * *

 _ **Here is the new chapter and I can't believe I got to update both of my stores in one single day so yay me. Thank you for all the favorites and follows of this story and I hope all of you would enjoy the next chapters to come**_

 ** _PinkLady12_**


	4. Friday Night Bites

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES._**

* * *

"You kissed him?" Emily repeated the information Elena had just given to her earning a shy smile from her sister. "How did it feel?"

"It felt good." Elena responded as they walked towards the car as Emily was dropping both of her siblings to school. "He was a really good kisser."

"So are you two dating?" Emily asked with a raised eyebrow as she opened her car for both of them to enter it.

"I think so." Her younger sister responded, a blush creeping on her face. The oldest of the Gilbert children let out a snort before laughing a little.

"When are we going to meet Stefan Salvatore then? Cause you know I gotta know him before he can actually date my little sister." Emily explained to Elena who let out a scowl at her older sister.

"You need to stop spending your free time watching whatever you watch in that TV of yours." Emily didn't get to say anything as Jeremy walked toward them looking quite grumpy in the morning.

Jeremy was never a morning person just like Emily but he never got grumpy unlike her. But Emily knew the reason why her little brother was grumpy was because of Tyler and Vicki kissing the other night.

"Well, someone woke up in the wrong side of the bed." Elena joked as the three siblings were inside of Emily's car but Jeremy didn't say anything as he only leaned his head in the backseat and looked outside of the window.

Neither of the sisters commented on it to him but they shared glances that basically said that Emily would tell Elena later about what happened later on the day.

The drive to the school was quiet as Jeremy was too deep in his thoughts about Vicki, Elena was too excited to see Stefan and tell her friends all about it while Emily was way too invested in the fact that her brother was in love with a girl who already had a boyfriend.

It all sounded like a teen drama to Emily but she guessed that life would be boring without a little dash of drama in it.

The elder of the three parked her car in front of the school and Jeremy didn't wait any second to get out of it while Elena turned to smile at Emily before saying a goodbye. Emily waved at her sister and Elena closed the door of the car.

Emily saw as Jeremy walked alone to the school while Elena joined Bonnie who was waiting for her best friend a few feet away from Emily's car. The brunette sighed as she moved her car out of the driveway and drove to her work as she wondered what article would her boss give to write this week.

* * *

"The game on Friday?" Emily repeated as she was sitting down on her boss's office who was typing in his computer but barely looking at the young adult in front of him who didn't seem impressed with the assigned article.

"Something wrong with that?" Her boss asked as he looked at her finally taking his eyes off his computer.

"But I'm not your sport editor. Marshall is." Emily pointed out making take off his glasses and turn his attention towards her.

"Marshall is 63, he can barely use a computer and he graduated from Mystic Falls High 45 years ago. While you," motioned to the brunette in front of him. "you graduated five years ago and you have the memories of high school still fresh in your mind."

"Unfortunately." Emily mumbled under her breath but her boss didn't hear her as he showed any indication of hearing.

"Either way, you need to go to the game on Friday and I want the report on Monday. Understood?" Emily nodded her head to her boss before getting up from the chair and walking out of the office to her cubicle.

"What did he say?" Her cubicle neighbor Linda asked making Emily spare a glance towards her.

"He wants me to write about the game on Friday." Emily's words made Linda let out a chuckle.

"You can write it right now cause we all know that the Timberwolves are going to lose." Linda pointed out and Emily agreed with her as the Timberwolves never had won a state championship. To be exact, they had never made it to the quarter finales either. "The only time they had any chance was when Mason Lockwood was in the team." Emily winced at the mention of her ex and her coworker knew Emily still wasn't comfortable speaking about any kind of relationship with her. "How did you two break up either way?" Linda asked as she turned to type into her computer.

"Long distance." Emily lied to the woman next to her as Linda continued to type into her computer.

"Too bad, you made a cute couple." Linda spoke and Emily couldn't wrap her head how could Linda talk and type at the same time. "Where is he now?"

"Florida, I think." Emily responded as she moved to her bag to get some gum to chew.

"Hey, girls." Both Linda and Emily turned to look at the person whose voice belonged to. Emily turned to see another coworker of her named Cory who was around the same age as Linda but four years older than Emily. He was decent looking. He had sandy brown hair that were a little bit long but it didn't reach his shoulder matched with hazel eyes and a kind smile. "You want to join me and Eric for drinks later after work?" Cory eyed both of the woman but his eyes stayed on Emily more."

"Count me in." Linda said as she turned to type into her computer once again.

Emily turned to look at Cory who was sending her a little smile which Emily didn't return. "Why the hell not?" Emily raised her hands in defeat which made Cory smile more widely.

"See you after work then." He walked away from them with his hands on his pocket and Emily turned to her computer.

"He likes you know that?" Linda spoke from her place and Emily let out a huff before talking.

"He's quite obvious about it." Emily admitted as she sneaked a glance towards Cory who was talking to Eric now. Eric high fived his friend and Emily took her eyes away from them before they caught her looking at them.

Cory might liked her but Emily surely didn't and she wasn't going to drag him along at all. Emily picked her phone and decided to text her aunt to tell her she was gonna get some drinks after work and she would be late.

* * *

Emily was sitting in a both next to Linda while on the other side of it was Eric and Cory who were telling a story about their time in Whitmore, the college that the boys had attended which was quite close to Mystic Falls.

"Then we saw our own professor in the bar doing shots and he was old. Like seeing your granddad getting drunk in a college bar." Eric explained which made Emily grimace at the thought of any of her grandfathers doing that. "When we got into the class, we entered the room wearing sunglasses only to see that the professor was wearing it too and he couldn't even get up from his chair." Emily chuckled at the thought before taking a sip of her beer.

"Did something that exciting happen in Duke?" Cory asked Linda who shook her head before speaking.

"I was more into studying all night than going to a party." Linda admitted surprising everyone in the booth including Emily. "I changed for the better I guess." Linda placed her beer bottle next to her lips.

"How about you. Gilbert?" Cory turned to give Emily a smile and everyone's attention turned to her.

"I had some nights that went wild. One time I was so drunk that I rode the bull breaking the bar's record and I don't even remember doing it. I just walked into the bar a few nights after to see my name in the bar. I think it's still there." Emily responded to Cory's question making everyone of them laugh with that story.

"I didn't know you were so wild, Em." Eric admitted and Emily shrugged a little as she remembered what a party girl she was back in the days.

"My sister Sierra always said that she and her friend Sofia were the wildest girls in high school." Emily flinched at the Cory's words as someone hadn't mentioned her best friend for a long time. "What happened to her by the way?"

"She disappeared." Emily mumbled under her breath as she remembered the last time she had seen her best friend in that cold December night 6 years ago.

"Didn't she have a religious family?" Linda asked and Emily felt like she was suffocating in the booth.

"Yeah." Emily kept her answers short as she didn't want to talk more about this.

"She probably ran away." Eric said and Emily knew that she had to get away from them as soon as possible before she exploded. She pretended to look at the clock on her phone before looking at her three coworkers.

"I need to go. See you tomorrow." Emily got up from her seat and she started to walk towards the exit but she was stopped by Cory.

"Emily, I'm sorry that we talked about that." Cory apologized to her and Emily gave hi a smile before saying anything.

"No, I'm just tired and it's fine." The brunette lied to the young man in front of her who pushed a strand of his hair behind his ear. "So, goodnight."

"Wait, Emily." She stopped on her tracks and turned to look at Cory with a curious gaze. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

There it was the question Emily was anticipating all night from Cory and somehow she still felt nervous talking to him. "I'm sorry, but I'm still getting over someone." She remembered Jenna's words that if she wanted to get over someone, she should get under someone but she chose to ignore it.

Cory seemed disappointed but he still offered her a weak smile. "I get it, don't worry." He waved at her before he walked to the table where Linda and Eric were on their flirting mode with each other. Emily sighed as she left the Grill and moved to her car.

She drove to her house to see that the lights of the living room was on while all of the others were turned off. She guessed that they were all watching a movie and walked inside of it without even bothering to look through the window. As she opened the door she heard the voices that belonged to Bonnie and Caroline making her furrow her eyebrows.

"Elena?" She called as her heels clinked on the hardwood floor and she turned her head to see that Elena was there with Bonnie and Caroline but there were two other people in the room. The teenage boy she knew that was Stefan who was sitting next to Elena and the guy she met last night who paid for her popcorn who had his lap occupied by a smiling Caroline.

"Emily!" Elena exclaimed making her sister turn her attention towards her. "Jenna told me you won't come for another hour." Elena seemed to be a little uncomfortable with her big sister in the house.

"I was tired and needed some sleep." Emily explained to Elena before her eyes landed to Stefan who had gotten up and was extending her hand which she shook it before giving him a smile. "You must be Stefan."

"Yes and you are Emily, Elena's older sister. She talks a lot about you." Stefan informed the older Gilbert who raised her eyebrows and looked at Elena.

"Yeah and she never shuts up her mouth about you neither." Stefan smiled while Elena blushed in embarrassment at what her sister said.

Caroline cleared her throat making everyone's head snap into her directions. "This is my boyfriend Damon, Stefan's brother." Emily nodded her head a little before smiling at the teenage blonde and her boyfriend.

"We kinda met but I didn't know he was Stefan's brother." Emily pointed out and noticed that Stefan became alert as soon as she mentioned that little detail. She couldn't help but wonder what was that all about but she didn't voice it.

"How did you two meet?" Stefan asked as he practically glared at his older brother.

"I bought her popcorn but I had no idea that you were Elena's sister." Damon spoke for the first time and Emily stared at him for a split second before looking at Elena.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to get dressed and I would be out of your way into my room." Emily was about to walk away but Damon stopped with his voice.

"Stay, I want to know more about my potential future in laws." Even though Damon's tone had a teasing tone to it, Emily wasn't buying at all as he kept glancing at his younger brother who was trying to act comfortable.

"I'll just get dressed then." Emily walked to her bedroom and changed her pencil skrt, dress shirt and blazer to black jeans and a simple grey shirt.

She walked down the stairs and say next to Bonnie who looked like the fifth wheel of this whole thing. Bonnie sent her a thankful look as Emily sat down.

"So what are you talking about?" Emily asked as she looked around the room.

"Stefan got in the football team." Elena informed her sister and Emily gave Sam an impressed look.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said to the teenage boy in the room with her optimistic smile.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Somehow Damon's words seemed like bullshit to Emily but she stayed silent about the matter.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Emily saw as Elena tensed at Caroline's words and Emily knew Caroline was going to get worse if someone talked about the matter again.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie told Caroline in a way to shut her off.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon told the teenage brunette who didn't get to answer.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah used to be way more fun." Caroline turned to look who had a raised eyebrow and Caroline then turned to look at Elena who seemed hurt by Caroline's words. "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"Sensitivity my ass." Emily mumbled and she thought no one had heard her but unknown to her, both the Salvatore brothers had heard her.

"I'm sorry, Elena and Emily. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." The Gilbert sisters shared a look with each other as they both didn't know what to say.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon." Stefan said to his brother but it sounded more like a warning to Emily.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Damon mused and Emily knew that the dark haired man was talking about Stefan's ex and somehow she wanted to know more.

* * *

Emily had gone to her room by now as everyone was getting ready to leave and she had grown bored of spending time with Elena and the others. She had spent most of the time studying the Salvatore brothers. Mostly Damon.

He was quite a mysterious man and the way he spoke every time with another alternative had made Emily wonder what the hell happened between the brothers that had made the relationship so fragile and weak between them.

She shrugged her shoulders as she felt her stomach ruble and then she remembered that she hadn't eaten dinner at all. She needed to put some food in her system so she moved downstairs to prepare herself a sandwich but she was stopped into her tracks as she heard two voices in the living room.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." Emily frowned at Stefan's words as she listened on the conversation. _Puppet? Feed? What the hell were they talking about?_

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." The way Damon spoke made Emily shiver and not because his voice sounded dangerous but the fact that he thought people were properties disgusted her in beyond.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." The whole conversation between the brothers was confusing and scaring Emily but that made her more keen on listening to them.

"That's not a problem. Because...I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." Emily could heard steps from the living room and she slowly made her way to her bedroom trying not to make any noise at all.

Damon might come into her house in the middle of the night because he was invited in but what difference did that make. Emily was clueless as she sat down on her bed. Why was he so adamant on determined on meeting Elena and how was he using Caroline. Those were the two questions couldn't leave her mind at all as she ran a hand through her hair.

Everything was messed up right now and Emily didn't know where to start. She heard the front door open and she moved to see Caroline and Damon leaving followed by Bonnie and Stefan. The new couple moved to a blue Camaro, Stefan in the other direction probably walking on foot while Bonnie got to her own car. As soon as they left, Emily rushed downstairs to talk to her sister who was cleaning the dining table.

"That was one awkward dinner." Emily commented as she moved to prepare herself a sandwich as Elena turned to look at her.

Elena huffed as she walked to the kitchen island before turning to look at Emily. "Damon said that Katherine died in a fire and they both dated her."

"It explains a lot the whole dating both of the brothers thing. Their relationship seemed strained as hell but I can't blame Stefan cause Damon is one shady dude in my opinion." Emily tried to put the words she heard in staircase in the back of her mind.

She needed to know what was happening before she could say anything to her younger sister who now was just leaning casually against the isle as Emily grabbed two loafs of bread. "I talked to him. He wasn't that bad but I have to admit the way he spoke was weird."

"You know what is more weird? The fact that he is dating a girl who is still in high school. That is illegal and creepy." Elena scoffed at Emily's words making Emily turn to look at her.

"Weren't you the one who dated a guy two years older than you?" Elena questioned with a playful look making Emily roll her eyes a little.

"Two years he was older than me. Plus, I dated him when I was a sophomore while he was a senior." Emily responded to Elena who shrugged her shoulders and stood then straight.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get some sleep." Emily shuddered as she remembered what Damon had said to Stefan as Elena walked upstairs. Emily's hand began to shake and she somehow knew she wasn't going to sleep all night worrying.

* * *

"You should have slept after you came from work." Jenna told Emily as they had taken their place for the game in some benches. Emily had been in full alarm yesterday night as she had waited for Damon to enter Elena's room but he hadn't been there at all.

Emily regretted worrying about nothing. Damon could have been joking with his little brother. She didn't know how their whole brother thing was and she just thought of the worse.

"Sleep is overrated." Emily joked but her aunt didn't laugh or even give her a smile.

"The Emily I know would be in her bed right now and not caring about a stupid high school game." Jenna pointed out to her oldest niece who only gave a shrug as a response.

"This Emily has an article on it to write and that's why we came in this game." Emily explained to her aunt as they waited for the game to start. "Plus, we came here to support Elena."

"She quit cheerleading." Jenna informed the brunette who was surprised by the news she just heard.

"Why?"

"Cause she didn't feel it anymore." Emily's eyebrows shut up and Jenna shrugged her shoulders. "Her words, not mine."

"The second Sommers woman to break the tradition of cheerleading." Emily said and Jenna gave her a knowing look.

"You didn't even go to tryouts, Em."

"Cause I didn't want to be embarrassed that I'm such a klutz." Emily admitted to her aunt as she remembered how she had gotten in the school's newspaper, bot even trying the cheerleading team.

"You are a good dancer though. You won Miss Mystic Falls." Jenna reminded Emily that she had won a pageant in her sophomore year. "Miranda was so happy that you signed up and she was even more thrilled that you won it."

"I only did it for the extra credits."

"Pfft. You also did for five minutes of fame." Jenna teased Emily which made Emily stuck her tongue out a little.

"We all know that those five minutes are going to last for eternity." Emily flipped her hair making Jenna let out a laugh as they waited for the game to start. "Hey, how much time left before the game starts?"

"Ten minutes." Jenna responded and Emily rose from her seat making her aunt frown a little.

"I'm gonna hit the loo." Emily faked a British accent as she walked to the bathrooms which were located in the school. She walked to the parking lot as it was a shortcut only to see Tyler and Matt were there too but they seemed quite distraught.

"Somebody help." She heard Matt's voice and she ran towards them but she didn't expect what she saw.

William Tanner on the ground with a bite mark on his neck and way too cold and white to be considered alive at the moment. "Oh my God!" She gaped as she shared looks with the two football players next to her.

She got her phone even though her hands were shaking uncontrollably and called emergency. As soon as she finished the call, Emily looked at the body of Tanner and knew the bite was too clean to be an animal attack. There were no claw prints or scratches, just a bite with two teeth when instead it should have had more bites.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the wait on the update but I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is gonna be longer and Emily would get a step closer on finding out about the animal attacks while she attends the Founder's party. Thank you for your favorites and follows.**_


	5. Family Ties

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I JUST OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES._**

* * *

 _'Curiosity killed the cat, Em.'_

Her mother would say every single time Emily would like to know something more. But Emily never learned. She was always a curious child since young age and sometimes that got her in trouble. Scratch that, it was more than sometimes. But she couldn't help it. It was like a primary need for her to put that curiosity out of her mind. Her curiosity made Emily learn something about her family that didn't sit right with her but she gave her words to her parents that she would not say a thing about that situation. Since that day, her curiosity had toned down.

But now it was kicking especially with people dying around her. She knew that the whole 'animal attack' thing was a load of crap and she wasn't going to let it now, she was watching some news in TV talking about this load of crap and the journalist who was speaking well, he was just a crappy person.

And her aunt Jenna agreed with her.

"To repeat, the animal terrorizing Mystic Falls has been caught." The man known as Logan Fell, a total scumbag repeated in the TV.

"Scum ball. Scum bucket." Jenna repeated to her and Emily turned to look at the strawberry blonde with a smile.

"You know, he can't hear you." Emily teased earning a pillow to her face by her aunt.

"Wait, she's talking about him?" The teenage brunette who had a big smile on her face asked as she poured herself some coffee. "The news guy?"

"Also known as Logan "Scum" Fell. Did your mom ever tell you why I moved away from Mystic Falls?" Jenna responded to Elena and Emily let out a chuckle as she remembered the melodramatic relationship between Jenna and Logan.

"Oh, no way. You and him? He's cute." Emily frowned at Elena's comment as she didn't find Logan Fell cute at all. She found trash cuter than him.

"He is not cute. There's nothing cute about him." Jenna said and Emily gave her a knowing look. "Don't make me throw another pillow on your way."

"Alrighty, then." Emily turned around to see that her sister had a box in her hand and she knew what it was. "You got it?"

"Yeah because you were too lazy to get it yourself." Elena responded with a raised eyebrow but Emily brushed it off.

"What is that?" Jenna asked as she joined Elena to another room of the house. Emily stayed behind and started to surface the channels. She found herself getting bored and she looked at the clock on the wall. It was still 11 p.m and it was Saturday. She was off work today and she had nothing better to do.

For a 23 years old woman with a job, time and energy, she lived a quite boring life. The only exciting thing about her life was her job which included righting about attacks that were happening all over town.

"How much do you think this stuff is worth? You know, like on eBay?" She heard her brother ask Elena and she got up from her seat on the couch. She leaned against the threshold that separated the kitchen and the living room.

"You're not gonna find out." Elena snapped at Jeremy and Emily then noticed something in the box that seemed to have caught her brother's attention as well.

"That stuff is mom and dad's. You can't just give it away." Jeremy pointed out as Elena pushed the box away from him and closer to her.

"I'm not giving it away. It's called a loan, Jeremy." Elena responded and before anyone could open their mouths to say anything, the doorbell rang. Emily just knew by the way Elena immediately walked to the door, that it was Stefan at the door.

Emily ignored the arrival of the boy as she didn't want to see her sister kiss Stefan. Her brown eyes were too delicate for that. However, she moved close to her youngest siblings and started to go through the things in the box.

"Here." She extended a gold pocket watch towards her brother and his brown eyes widened at her gesture. "Even though, the whole thing about the watch going to the first son is totally sexist and outdated but it belongs to you." He took it from her and Jeremy glanced at her.

"Wouldn't Elena be mad?" Jeremy asked looking at the watch and Emily shrugged her shoulders a little.

"It doesn't belong to her, it belongs to you." She patted his shoulders as she walked away from him.

* * *

Why Emily had been called to Sheriff Forbes's office? She had no idea but there she stood in front of the woman's office and waited to be called in. She looked at the ground and wondered why were they calling her for.

Maybe they found about the time when she spray painted one of the school's lockers in high school? Or about the countless times she had drunk underage? Or maybe they had found a lead for Sofia who had disappeared for years now? But that was a stupid thought. They had given up on the case on Sofia for years now after they hadn't found any proof of her being alive or dead.

"You can enter now, Miss Gilbert." Emily grabbed her handbag and took a deep breath as she entered the office of the Sheriff.

"Please sit down, Emily." The sheriff told her and Emily did as what she was told to by sitting in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Now, you might wonder why I called you."

"I certainly did that." Emily was rather feeling good laying on her bed while watching some daytime TV but her comfort didn't last long. It never did to to be honest. Just then, Sheriff Forbes showed her the town's newspaper. Emily raised an eyebrow as she pointed to the article Emily had wrote herself about the game that ended up bloody without starting. "What about my article?"

"It's quite noticeable the way you wrote about the death of William Tanner. You didn't miss a detail." The blonde woman pointed out and Emily frowned at the words of the woman.

"It was hard to miss when you and two teenage boys saw the body of a teacher that taught all of them." Emily pointed out as she glanced at the newspaper before looking at the person in front of her.

"Has your father ever told you about the Town Council?" Emily was taken back by the sudden question about the centuries old Town Council.

"The basics. I wasn't that interested in it." Emily admitted as she remembered how she didn't like the whole Town Council thing. She didn't like as the only families who were on it were the ones who owned slaves in 1800s and that was nothing to be proud of.

She saw the Sheriff sigh before speaking to her. "Your father thought that you would be the perfect fit for the council."

"Me? A perfect fit for the Town Council?" Emily repeated in shock as she didn't expect for the Sheriff to say those words.

"Our next meeting will be after the Founder's party in the Lockwood Mansion. You need to stay quite longer than your family but don't tell them why you are staying." Emily frowned at the words that the woman just said and then she repeated the words in her head.

"Wait, is the Town Council some sort of a secret organization?" Emily asked but she had no reply from the woman in front of her. Emily's brown eyes drifted towards the newspaper and the article. "Does the Town Council know what is really going on with the supposed animal attacks?"

"Do you know something about the animal attacks, Emily?" Emily could see clearly the wary in the woman's brown eyes and that was enough for her to realize that something else was going on.

"I had my suspicion about the animal attacks but you just made me realize that I was in fact right to be suspicious." Emily pointed out as she leaned in the chair comfortably.

Sheriff Forbes leaned a little towards the table and looked at the journalist in front of her. "You'll find out everything if you come to that meeting tomorrow night."

There was a silence as Emily thought about joining the council. It could prevent other people from dying if she found out what was behind the attacks. "Fine, I'll come tomorrow to the meeting."

"Don't forget that you shouldn't tell your family about this." Emily nodded her head as she stood up in her heels and looked at the blonde in front of her.

"Yeah, I got that. See you tomorrow." Emily waved at the woman and walked away from the office. As soon as she stepped out of the police station, she got her phone from the bag and called her aunt.

 _"Hello."_ Jenna's voice was heard from the other line as Emily made her way to her car.

"Seems like we need to do some dress shopping cause I'm going to the party."

* * *

Emily looked at the dress she was wearing from her mirror in her bedroom. She had bought it in a hurry with her aunt as they had gone to as many shops as they could.

It had been hard but Emily had decided in a red dress. It was without sleeves only straps and a V neckline. The skirt of the dress went down to her knees and it was tight around her body. She had straightened her brown hair and had matched the whole outfit with red high heels and a red lipstick.

"You gave Jeremy the watch?" Elena entered her room without a warning which made Emily jump a little.

"Because it belongs to him." Emily continued to stare at her reflection as she fixed her dress a little and Elena scoffed at her older sister.

"You should at least told me that you were going to give it to him." Emily rolled her brown eyes at her younger siblings before turning to look at her.

"I gave Jeremy the watch cause it belongs to him as it's a family tradition to give it to the first son." Elena crossed her arms and gave Emily a glare but Emily really didn't have time to fight with the teenage girl. "Look Elena, the watch stays with Jeremy. I don't care what Carol says, it stays with him."

Elena mumbled something under her breath before she walked away and then slammed the door behind. Emily flinched at the sound of the slam before she turned her head away from the door to look at herself once again.

Emily took a deep breath and pushed her hair out of her heart shaped face before moving to get the nag she was taking tonight. She walked downstairs to find her aunt already there waiting for her in a white dress with flower details on it. "Are we going?"

"Yes, we need to wait for Bonnie to get ready as she doesn't want to be a third wheel." Jenna responded and Emily put her bag in the table nearby as she sat down net to her aunt in the couch. "I don't get it why she didn't go with Caroline."

"Ah Sweet Caroline has gotten herself a boyfriend." A chill went down to Emily's spine at the thought of the older Salvatore brother. "Stefan's brother, Damon." The face of her aunt was pure shock which made Emily let out a chuckle.

"Elena mentioned two days ago that he was around your age." Jenna scrunched her nose at the though of the seventeen years old with a man who was older than twenty two. "Have you met him?"

"Like two times. He was the guy who paid for the popcorn in the night of the comet," Jenna gaped at the new information. "and I met him here when they were all having dinner. I don't like him to tell you the truth."

"Elena doesn't either. She doesn't admit it but the ways she talks about him, just gives you the clues." Jenna explained and Emily shrugged her shoulders as a response for her aunt's comment.

They heard heels clink in the stairs and they both turned to see Elena and Bonnie coming down the stairs. "You girls look beautiful." Emily complimented them with a smile as she got up from the couch to look at them.

"Thanks, so do you two." Bonnie said while Elena stood silent as she looked at the door before looking at them.

"I thought it will be better for Stefan to drive us there as we are all wearing heels." Elena told them and Emily frowned a little as she knew quite well that the boy didn't own a car. "So Em, can you give him your car keys?"

"With one condition, I'm sitting in the front. I don't want your lover boy to mess with my car." Emily moved to get her bag and pulled out her car keys. Just then the doorbell rang and they all knew it was Stefan outside waiting to drive them.

Elena opened the door and the door revealed Stefan in a suit with a kind smile in his face. "Hi." Elena greeted her boyfriend before pecking him in the lips. Emily shared a knowing look with her aunt before looking at the only boy in the room.

"Tonight, you're gonna be our chauffeur. If you damage my car in anyway, you'll lose my approval." She threw him her keys before walking out of the house towards her car.

* * *

"Can we go from the back?" Emily asked as they were waiting in line to enter the party. Elena and Stefan were in front of them while the three of them were behind the couple.

"Don't want to see your ex in-laws?" Jenna joked and Emily nodded her head a little. The Lockwoods would always remind her that they wished that she was still with Mason and how stupid of him was to let her go. She understood the second one but she couldn't even think of Mason and her getting back together again.

"Absolutely." Emily admitted as they moved a little as the line kept going. "Why does this thing even have a line?"

"They just want to make a show." Bonnie responded to her question and Emily let out a groan as they moved just a little.

"The sun doesn't help the situation at all too." Emily looked up at the sun on top of her and let out a sigh. It was fall now but the temperatures had yet to drop down a little. "I think we should just go from the back."

"You can go, you know?" Jenna said to her niece who let out a huff before walking away from then and in the back.

She noticed Tyler and Vicki in the backyard but she paid no attention as she entered the house and looked around. Her aunt and Bonnie were still stuck in the line.

"Running from your ex in-law?" A voice whispered behind her and Emily actually shuddered at the voice that sounded so smug and cocky that she recognized immediately.

"Logan." She said with a grimace as she turned to look at her aunt's ex who had an annoying smirk in his face that made Emily want to smack it.

"You have grown to be a gorgeous woman." Logan said as he trailed off his eyes over her body which made Emily frown in disgust and actually flinch. He was checking her out even though he dated her aunt.

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Emily said looking up to him and he just gave her a wink before walking away. Emily wanted to kick him with three inch heels but she decided against it as she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Were just talking to Logan?" Jenna asked as she came to stood by Emily's side making the brunette turn her head towards him.

"Yes, he made sure to ruin my night a little." Emily responded to her aunt as they watched Logan walk towards a couple. "How about," Emily linked her arms with her aunt. "point me to the booze? Cause we both need a lot of it."

"Amen to that."

* * *

Jenna had left her all alone while she went to flirt with Logan which Emily had tried to stop but because of the alcohol she had been drinking, it had led to failure.

"Emily!" She heard a voice that was too loud for her liking but Emily turned to face the perky blonde either way. Caroline appeared in front of her wearing a light blue dress matched with a scarf that Emily thought it would be better without it. "Are you having fun?"

"Specify the word 'fun'." Emily drawled out as she moved to get a glass of champagne from the waiter next to her. "Thank you."

"Fun does equal drinking in a way doesn't it?" It wasn't Caroline who spoke to Emily, it was the older Salvatore brother who was dressed all in black and Emily couldn't help but wonder why wasn't he sweating like a pig.

"It does." Emily admitted to the blonde's boyfriend before downing her champagne in one go. "Excuse me, I need to find my aunt."

Emily's heels clinked against the floor as she walked away from the blonde and her vampire boyfriend. "So what's her story?"

"Emily?" Damon nodded his head holding back a retort towards the blonde. "She dated the Mayor's younger brother and everyone thought they were meant to be but I heard that her ambitions were too much for him to handle. She went to Northwestern, got a boyfriend there, lived in Chicago for awhile and worked as an intern in newspaper there before moving here again and breaking up with her boyfriend days before moving back to the Falls."

"Just that? No juicy stuff or anything?" Damon pressed on and the blonde seemed to have remembered something.

"Her best friend Sofia disappeared a few years ago and no one knows where she is. It's still an open case but mom has left it behind for lack of information about Sofia's whereabouts." Caroline explained to the raven haired man who hummed a little. "Emily was also quite a party girl in high school unlike Elena who is just plain boring at times. Emily won Miss Mystic Falls too. Oh God, I need to ask for tips!"

"Please, stop talking." Damon mumbled under his breath and Caroline stood there silent.

His blue eyes moved to the woman who had just walked away from him. Unlike Elena who was a spitting image of Katherine, Emily was quite the different from the two. She had lighter brown hair that barely passed her shoulders, brown eyes that had a little bit of grey in them and her face was heart shaped while the two identical girls had an oval shaped one. Emily stood three inches taller than them too but she was slightly more curvier than them. Emily Gilbert was attractive but Damon wasn't attracted to her like he was with Katherine or even his brother's girlfriend.

Damon moved his eyes away from the brunette and to his date for the evening who had been looking around awkwardly. "Come with me." He extended his hand to her and Caroline took it with a smile on her face.

He needed to get his plans in action before his little brother found something that he shouldn't. After all, Stefan always liked to stuck his nose where it didn't belong.

"Emily, I haven't seen you all night." Carol Lockwood, the wife of the Mayor and Mason's sister-in-law walked up to her and Emily cussed under her breath before giving the woman a fake smile. She had been ignoring the Lockwood family like plague but sometimes even your good isn't good enough.

"Carol, it has been so long." Emily told the woman before they hugged for a second. Emily couldn't help but feel the awkwardness in the hug. She pulled away and smiled at the blue eyed woman.

"It really has been long. Your job in the newspaper is going well. You were always talented when it came to writing." Carol told Emily who nodded her head and then looked around so she could find an excuse to walk way. "Did Liz tell you about the meeting tonight?" The woman's voice was barely audible but fortunately the brunette heard it.

"Yes, she explained that it will tonight after the party. I will of course joining you." Emily responded to the woman who nodded her head slightly.

"If I was you, I would sober up." The woman's voice had turned from warm to cold to soon for Emily's ling. Carol stalked away and Emily let out a scoff.

"Tell that to your grabby husband." Emily muttered as she sat down to the nearest empty chair she could find. Soon after, she was joined by someone and Emily turned around to face Bonnie Bennett who was looking rather guilty.

"Sometimes, I can't keep my mouth shut." Bonnie said before brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I thing I just ruined Elena's new relationship."

"What do you mean by ruined?" Emily asked suddenly feeling quite sober by the whole situation.

"Caroline told me something about Damon and Stefan. That they fought for the same girl-"

"That sounds so much like young adult novel." Bonnie glared at Emily as the brunette had interrupted her from talking. "Continue."

"Appearantly, Damon got the girl in the end. But Stefan went on full crazy and started to plant thoughts on Katherine's mind leading to her breaking up with Damon and dating Stefan." Bonnie explained to Emily who shook her head a little before speaking.

"Doesn't sound like the truth to me. It seems like Damon told Caroline that because he knew she would say something. She is Caroline and she loves gossip." Emily told Bonnie as she played with the necklace she was wearing.

"Stefan didn't give Elena any explanation about it. He was pretty vague to her too." Bonnie continued and Emily ket out a sigh.

"Both you and my sister need to understand that it's not so easy for people to tell you anything about their lives. It needs time and four weeks of dating isn't time. Maybe Stefan is not proud with what he did in the past or he feels uncomfortable to open up, Elena needs to be patient."

"Do you know you give the best advices?" Bonnie said with a tiny smile and Wmily ket out a chuckle.

"Well, I'm the daughter of Miranda Sommers Gilbert." Emily responded and Bonnie hummed in agrement at the brunette's words.

"I need to go home. I'm tired." Bonnie said and waved at Emily who returned it. Emily let out a sigh and walked in the bathroom to sober up a little.

* * *

She was all sobered up now waiting for the meeting with the some of the town council. She was in the office of the Mayor waiting outside of it while the others were inside.

"You can come in, Emily." The voice belonged to the sheriff and Emily did so entering the office. The mayor was sitting in his chair looking all formal, his wife by his side, the Sheriff was sitting in one of the chairs and Logan was there too. But this time he had no smug smile on his face.

"So what is it? What's the real thing attacking these people?" She asked as she took the only empty seat in the office. The people around her shared looks as she waited for an answer.

"Vampires. The things that are attacking people are vampires." Logan was the one to tell her and Emily raised an eyebrow at him. Were they messing with her? She didn't have time for this.

"Vampires? Like Dracula and Anne Rice?" Emily asked with a stunned face as she looked at the other council members.

"Yes, I know it's hard to believe but vampires." Sheriff Forbes explained and Emily let out a scoff. She didn't believe that vampires were the things that were attacking and killing people. "Both of your parents knew about this and both of them were in the council."

"How do you even know that vampires are doing this?" She asked and this time it was the Mayor's turn to talk to her.

"They have been here before. 15 years ago and in 1864. The journals left from our ancestors explain the whole vampire thing to us. You have Jonathan Gilbert's diaries stored in the safe deposit box of your family." The Mayor explained as he leaned down on his chair to get a better look at Emily/

"So, how do you stop vampires?" Emily questioned as she was still processing the whole thing in her head. She knew about mirrors, garlic, sunlight, crosses etc., but she needed to be sure.

"They burn in the sunlight." Carol Lockwood spoke up fro the first time since Emily had entered the room. "That's why we threw the party to see who can walk in the daylight. There were no suspects though as the whole town showed up today. There is also herb that is called vervain that burns in their skins and weakens them."

"A wooden stake in the heart is the one that seals the deal. Or wooden bullets, they work too." Logan informed her and Emily stood there silent for a moment. How could life get more complicated in matter of seconds.

"We need recruits and one in the newspaper is a quite good opportunity." The Sheriff spoke making the brunette look at her with a quite interested looks.

"Plus, you're a Gilbert. It's tradition and a right." Emily wanted to retort something to the Mayor but she bit her tongue to prevent her from saying anything.

"Gilberts have always been the brains of the whole operation. After all, you love to bury your heads in your books." Logan said with a smirk earning a glare from Emily. She could barely stand him and he was making it hard with those smirks that didn't even look good on his face.

"So," Emily's attention was moved to the Mayor. "are you in Emily?"

Emily took a deep breath as she thought it through. It would be good to join the Council. She could protect the whole town and most importantly her own family who were oblivious about the whole vampire thing. She could secure their safety and that was good enough for her.

"Yes, I'm in." Her voice was laced with confidence and her head was straight looking at the others who let out some kind of a sigh in relief with her answer.

"We need something of your family to find the vampires." Carol Lockwood informed her and Emily frowned a little at the words. "Your sister clearly lied to me when she told me that the pocket watch was in the box she gave to Tyler."

"Why do you need the pocket watch for?"

"To complete the compass that finds vampires." Logan replied to her question and Emily knew what she had to do. She had to get that pocket watch from Jeremy.


	6. You're Undead To Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, BUT I DO OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THEIR STORYLINES.**

 **~MTV~**

Someone knocked on her door as Emily was going through different clothes in her closet.

"Come in." She called as she got a light blue shirt out of it. Elena opened the door and she was grimacing as she walked in the room. "What did you see that put you in such a state?"

The older Gilbert sister moved to get some pants and dropped them after Elena's words. "I saw Vicki Donovan in our bathroom wearing only Jeremy's shirt."

Emily's eyebrows raised and Elena laughed at her expression. "That was my reaction as well."

"He's 15 and already having sex." Emily muttered under her breath and Elena gave her a scoff. "I was 17 when I lost my virginity." Emily put her outfit on her bed and then an instinct kicked her in. "My brother has a girl with him in his bedroom. I need to intervene."

Emily tried to move but Elena blocked her. "Don't you think it's better to have Vicki in his room than him doing drugs?"

Emily sighed and then took a step back. "I guess but I just wish that they used some protection cause I won't raise a little Jeremy or Vicki."

"I think you will be the last person that they could raise a child." Emily shrugged her shoulders and turned around.

"Fine, we can let them have their little fun in the room but she needs to leave soon." Emily moved to get some shoes to wear and Elena chuckled a little.

"She has been here for almost five days." Emily gaped as she hadn't noticed that a girl had been staying in her brother's room for five days. "How can you miss that?"

Elena laughed as she left the room and closed the door but Emily was dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed that her brother had a girl over.

She really was doing a bad job as her siblings' legal guardian. She needed to change that and she needed to do it fast.

Emily hurried to get dressed and she then moved downstairs to the kitchen where Elena and Jenna were talking.

"Not since he left that very vague message three days ago. 'Hi, um, Elena, I, um, have something I have to do. I'll, uh, explain in a few days.'" Elena mocked Stefan's voice and made a broody face that made Emily laugh.

Jenna and Elena spared a look towards Emily who was now snickering. "Haven't you called him?" Jenna asked as Emily walked to the coffee machine to pour some for herself.

"Nope. Not going to either." Elena answered taking both her aunt and sister by surprise.

Emily spoke as she poured a mug of coffee for herself. "And you're ok with everything?"

"No, I'm not ok with any of it. But I'm not gonna cry about it, either. You know, I was going to write in my diary this morning and then I thought, what am I going to write? Honestly, I'm not gonna be one of those pathetic girls whose world stops spinning because of some guy." Elena explained to Emily who nodded her head at Elena in agreement but winced at the last part.

"Amen to all that. But please don't insult other girls pathetic just because they're devoted to a guy. It's not quite nice to do that." Emily advised her sister as she moved her mug to her lips to drink her coffee. "Now Jenna, what the hell were you thinking saying yes to Logan Fell?"

"I'm going to torture him, Em. You don't need to worry." Emily scoffed earning a glare from her aunt.

"I think I kinda do need go worry. He's Logan Fell and somehow he gets you under his spell." Jenna rolled her eyes at her older niece.

"How about you worry about your love life? Oh wait a minute, it's nonexistent in the moment." Elena giggled at Jenna's response to her older sister. Emily just shrugged her shoulders and she looked unaffected.

"It's going to stay like that right now. I have to focus on being a journalist, I have to be a good legal guardian to my siblings and now as I'm part of the Town's Council, I need to focus on that too." Emily told her aunt before drinking her whole coffee in one sip. "Now, I need to go to work and face many people that I really don't want to."

"For a person who doesn't like the people she works with, you spend a lot of time with them." Elena added as she poured all her cereals and now was adding the milk to it.

"It's called working to get a raise despite wanting to be in your bed sleeping." Emily put the mug next to the sink and walked go get her jacket from the hanger. "See you tonight, ladies."

She grabbed her car keys that had been on the table near her.

The brunette walked out of the house and to her car, she entered her car and looked on her rear view mirror how her hair looked before turning the engine on and driving off to work.

 **~MTV~**

"How come I don't remember the death of more than 20 people?" Emily wondered as she was in sheriff Forbes's office after work. She had been lying to her family. She wasn't doing extra hours, she was doing more council meetings with Sheriff Forbes.

"It was fifteen years ago. We tried to hide it but it was that day that the council began to work again." Sheriff Forbes told her and Emily looked at the people who had died that day.

She knew this people, she had seen them around town but she had no idea that they were all dead. "When did the council stop working before?"

"1864." Emily frowned as the year seemed familiar to her somehow. She tried to dig in her brain and soon enough, she remembered her history lessons in high school and her family's long talks about her ancestors.

"Jonathan Gilbert lived in that time didn't he?" The brunette asked the blonde sheriff nodded her head. "I always thought he had a few screws loose in his brain."

"No, he was a genius. He was the one who helped to burn all the vampires in Fell's Church." Emily frowned a little before realisation dawned upon her.

"The 27 civilians were vampires, weren't they?" Liz Forbes again nodded her head and Emily stayed silent for a minute. "So this vampire that have come here now, might have come to get revenge."

"It was my first thought too but this vampire or these vampires in plural don't have Founders' families on their hit list. They seem to just find people and kill them." The sheriff explained and the young journalist closed the file that the woman had just given her.

"But why? Why did they come back after all these years?" Emily asked the question that had been stuck in the council's head for weeks now.

"That is our question as well." Emily sighed knowing things got even more complicated by the second.

"How do you know who is a vampire?" The brunette asked as she rose from her seat and stood straight.

"They burn in the daylight but I think they have gotten around now with it. So that leaves us to vervain," Emily's eyebrow arched in interest. "it's like poison to them."

She showed Emily the herb that had a lilac color to it and Emily examined it as she looked at it. "Do you use it?"

"I have it in my system right now." She answered the question as Emily touched the herb. "Zach Salvatore gives it to us. He has a lot of it growing in his house."

"He's a part of the council?" The sheriff hummed in answer. "How come I never see him in the meetings?"

"He used to come but now that his nephews are here. He's being a little secretive about it." The brunette couldn't help but wonder why was the man doing that. Her family hadn't noticed her going to so many council meetings. Maybe the brothers were a little inquisitive. "One of them is dating Elena."

"Yes and I recall the other is dating Caroline."

"Not anymore." The sheriff's words took her by surprise and she looked at the woman. "I heard Caroline say to Bonnie that she thinks that he has fled town."

Evelyn had to admit that it was sudden for the older Salvatore to leave but she didn't say anything about the matter to the sheriff.

"You think you can give me more vervain? I need it for me and my family." Emily told the middle aged woman who was now sitting in her chair.

"You need to go to Zach's to get some." The brunette gulped down at the thought of passing by the bridge but she needed it to do it either way. "Have you got the pocket watch?"

"I haven't had the time. He practically stays in that room of his all day." Emily didn't mention that he was in that room all day with Vicki.

"You need to get it. We need to find these vampires. We don't want another blood bath in this town."

 **~MTV~**

Emily knew she was pathetic at the moment. She took the long road towards the boarding house avoiding passing the Wickery bridge. She wasn't ready for it. Not yet.

She stood before the big house that used to give her the creeps when she was ten and now it was just a big house that needed a little bit lightness. She knocked on the door and she waited for someone to open.

Soon after, a man with brown hair and grey eyes opened the door and Emily remembered him as Zach Salvatore. "Hi, you might not remember me but I'm Emily Gilb-"

"Grayson's oldest kid. Of course, I remember you. You used to be quite a firecracker." Emily smiled at his comment and then took a deep breath.

"Sheriff Forbes told me to come here and get some vervain from you." Emily told him and Zach frowned a little at her.

"You're part of the council now?" Emily nodded her head in response to his question.

"The newest addition to it." She added with a hint of smile on her face.

"Come in then and wait until I get some vervain." Emily stepped in the house that looked even scarier in the inside and Zach soon disappeared to get the vervain.

Emily looked around the house and noticed that it looked quite dark for an afternoon. She walked a little to a room which she guessed was the library as it was surrounded with books and sofas.

For a moment, she thought that she was in some Gothic novel and she just needed a vampire that this town wasn't short from to complete it. Luckily for her, there was not a single vampire in the floor she was standing.

"Here is the vervain you asked for." He gave her a package and she looked at it.

"Thank you very much." She took it from his hands and then looked at him. "I hope I get to see you around."

He nodded at her. "Bye, Emily." She waved at him as she walked out of the boarding house.

As she was walking away, she felt like someone was calling her. A weak voice was calling her but she couldn't guess who it belonged. She turned around to face the house but the voice suddenly stopped.

She frowned a little before entering her car again. The day was getting weirder by the minute.

After a few minutes of driving, she pulled the car in front of her house and then got out of it. Emily let out a sigh as she climbed the stairs of the porch and walked inside the house.

"I'm here." She called out to whoever was in the house but she had no answer. She decided to go to her bedroom and she noticed that Elena's door was opened.

She walked over to her sister's bedroom and noticed she was writing in her diary. "Dear Diary, I saw Stefan today." Elena turned to look at her sister with a glare knowing what Emily was going to say next. "We talked and talked but diary, I still don't trust him. But I can't help but fawn over his broody look and his green eyes that remind me so much of Shrek."

"I liked so much better when you were living in Chicago." Elena groaned and Emily just smiled before entering the room.

"So did you talk to him?" Emily asked as she saw Elena eye the package she had in her hands.

"I waited for him in the Grill for an hour and when I asked him, he gave me these non-vague answers that I hate." Elena answered as she closed her diary and sat on her bed. "Why can't he just tell me?"

"Maybe it's hard for him to open up." Emily spoke to her sister making Elena look up from the floor. "It's been just a month that you guys are dating. Someone needs more time than a month to open up. You can just accept him to be an open book."

"He knows everything about me and I don't know anything about him expect that his parents are dead, he has a brother and that he dated the same girl as his brother." Elena huffed and Emily took a deep breath before answering to Elena.

"He's not Matt, you know. You can't compare your relationship with Stefan with the one you had with Matt."

"I'm not." Elena protested.

"Yes, you are." Emily argued back deciding to tell her sister the truth. "You knew everything about Matt because you grew up with him, you have just met Stefan. You can't just wait for him to tell you everything, you need to build trust in your relationship. From what I gathered, Stefan had a hard life and he isn't ready to tell you everything. Plus, you're letting Damon intervene. You're letting him win in his rivalry with Stefan. You need to support Stefan not turn your back on him and listen to his obvious manipulative brother."

There was a silence in the room as Elena didn't dare look in Emily's lighter brown eyes. "I hate it when you're right."

"That means you hate your life then." Emily joked and Elena shook her head in disbelief at Emily's comment.

The brunette winked at her and she tried to walk away but Elena stopped her. "Damon left town by the way."

Emily didn't know why but the information Elena had just given relieved her. "Really?"

"Stefan told Caroline today, she seemed sad but I don't understand why." Elena admitted. A frown appeared on Emily's forehead, she didn't understand her sister.

"Caroline was dating and she seemed keen on him." Elena bit her lip and looked down to floor. She was hiding something and she was making it obvious in purpose. "What are you hiding?" Emily decided to play the game.

"Caroline made me and Bon promise not to tell anyone but I think it's better to tell you." Emily took a step closer towards her sister. "At the party, I saw some bite marks on Caroline's neck. "

"You mean love bites or hickies? Those are pretty common, Elena." Emily stated to her sister but Elena shook her head in response.

"Not like that, it was more like if an animal did it." Emily almost dropped the box that she was holding at the information Elena had just given to her.

"Why the hell isn't Damon in the police station?" Emily wondered out loud feeling her blood boil underneath.

"Look, it's all solved now. He's out of town and Caroline is safe. Plus, she told Bonnie that she let Damon do it to her." Emily frowned her eyebrows a little and tilted her head.

"I didn't know Caroline is kinky." Emily mumbled under her breath. "Either way, Damon is such a creep who deserves to get punched by Caroline."

"I agree." Elena said and Emily smiled a little.

"I'm going to go now." She walked out of Elena's room and she stopped as she was passing Jeremy's room.

She didn't know if she should enter the room and steal the watch from him. She looked at the white door but stopped when she heard Jeremy scream at the TV. He was in his room playing a video game.

The brunette shook her head and moved to her room. She locked her door and turned to open the box. She needed to slip vervain in the coffee in the morning. Her family didn't function well without a cup of coffee in the morning.

As she was looking through the box, her mind drifted to her conversation with Elena.

 _'Not like that, it was more like if an animal did it.'_

It felt a wave crashed through her when she came to a conclusion. Damon was a vampire and he was probably the one killing people.

It all connected. The attacks started the time Damon came into town. She remembered the talk she had overheard between him and Stefan a few weeks ago. How Damon had told his brother that Elena and Caroline were his to take. How Stefan had told him to stop feeding on Caroline.

Emily couldn't help but think she's stupid for not realising before that Damon was a vampire.

But if Damon was a vampire, was Stefan a vampire as well?

 **~MTV~**

"Caroline, can I talk to you?" Emily asked the girl who was minding the money of the car wash. The blonde who had pulled her hair into two braids that were separated in the middle which made Emily see Caroline more innocent and younger.

"Are you washing your car?" Caroline asked with a cheery smile.

"I did. Tyler and his friends are washing it to." She pointed to the direction and Caroline followed it to see that they were joking around but also washing the car.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked as she patted the chair next to her and Emily sat on it.

"Elena told me about what she saw in the party." Emily went directly to what she wanted to say from the beginning not stalling it.

Caroline's pink lips parted and her eyes widened. "Elena was a little tipsy because of the champagne, Em. I won't believe her."

Emily gave Caroline a look that basically said that Caroline shouldn't try to even lie. "Caroline..."

"He's gone now. I'm free-Damon now." Caroline told her with a smile that didn't quite reach her blue eyes. "Plus, I let him do it." Caroline's eyebrows furrowed a little and Emily put her hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"You should have told me as soon as he suggested it." Caroline was looking down at the cement and Emily let out a sigh. "I know you think you don't have anyone to talk to but I'm here. You can talk to me anytime, Care Bear." A fraction of a smile appeared in Caroline's pale face. "Never hesitate alright?"

Caroline nodded her head at Emily and the brunette squeezed the blonde's shoulder. "Thanks, Em."

"Caroline, can you help me with someone? He's trying to bail without paying." A cheerleader said and Caroline got up from her seat to walk towards the man who didn't want to pay.

Emily smiled as she saw Caroline take control of the situation by starting to speak to the man.

The brunette's eyes drifted towards her sister and Stefan who were acting all lovey-dovey with each-other. It all happened when Stefan had made dinner for Elena in their house. Emily had been oblivious to the whole thing as she was theorizing on the whole idea of Stefan and Damon being a vampire. It was later when Elena had come with the biggest grin on her face that Emily had learned that Stefan had cooked Chicken Parmesan for her sister.

Elena leaned to kiss Stefan and Emily looked away feeling guilty. The evidences that he was a vampire just like his brothers were there but Emily didn't know how to face her sister's boyfriend.

She couldn't just go right up to him and tell him that she thought that he was a vampire. There was a possibility that she was wrong and she was too afraid to say something considering that.

"Hi, Emily." She heard the annoying voice that belonged to none other than Logan Fell.

"Don't you have a date with Jenna?" She asked him and his smile faltered from his face.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He told her and she followed him a few feet away from the place she had been sitting. "I'm going to steal the watch tonight. The council is grown tired of waiting you."

"I said I will get it." Emily reminded him as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, don't tell me that you're only going on a date with my aunt to get the watch."

"I don't know you thought me so lowly." Emily arched her eyebrow at his response making it look as a response itself. "The watch is a bonus. I really want to go out with your aunt." He paused for a moment. "No one would think that I took it from your brother. After we're done with vampires, he can have it back."

"Fine but you need to be careful." She warned him and he nodded his head at her. "Really careful as I don't my family to find out that they are vampires in town."

Her eyes drifted towards Elena who was messing around with Stefan around while washing the car.

"Don't worry, I'll be sneaky." He winked her which led a scowl appear on her face.

"See you in the meetings, Logan." She muttered before walking away from him.

 **~MTV~**

As soon as her car had been washed up, Emily had left to go home not feeling staying and watching her sister kiss someone that she thought was a vampire.

The house was eerily quiet and in that moment, she knew she was alone in her house. She made her way up the stairs swiftly and walked towards Jeremy's room.

She waited to hear some noise come from the room and after a few seconds, she decided to enter it. There was no sign of Jeremy. Or Vicki for that matter.

She began going around Jeremy's room trying to find the watch. She tried not to make a mess out of it and kept going through his stuff.

She soon found it in the drawer where he kept his socks and she walked out of the room quite fast. She practically ran to her room and locked the door.

Her brown eyes scanned the watch on her hand before she grabbed her phone and called the sheriff.

The call went to voicemail and Emily decided to leave one.

"I have the watch. Tell Logan that he doesn't need to steal it." She ended the call and looked at the outside. It was almost dark now and Emily decided to see some movies before her family arrived.

She decided to play a CD of 'Sleepless In Seattle'. It was her favorite romantic movie of all time. She had loved it since the first time seeing it. Annie and Sam's love story was so different and so beautiful to watch that it had dazed her. She had made many people watch it with her including her family, her best friend and her two long time boyfriends.

She was at the part where Jonah was going to New York with the help of Jessica where she heard the door of Elena's bedroom slam shut. She flinched a little before stopping the movie.

She didn't know if it was a good idea to go to Elena's bedroom as her sister was the worst kind of angry person. She would throw all kinds of words and sometimes it hurt Emily.

In the end, Emily decided to walk in the room and when she did she saw Elena scribbling in her diary in anger.

"El, you're okay?" She asked and Elena looked up with tears in her eyes.

"It explains everything doesn't it?" Elena asked with a voice that broke with every word she said.

Emily's heart started to beat faster as she looked at her sister. "What do you mean?"

"I remember you believed when I was 11 years old that supernatural creatures were real." Emily gulped down at Elena's words. Elena knew about Stefan. "You used to think that there is something there after reading the diaries of Jonathan Gilbert until mom told you that he was a little bit crazy."

"Elena-"

Her younger sister cut her off. "People are being drained off their blood, girls are getting bitten right and left." In that moment, Emily was positive that Elena knew what was going on. "A man said that he knew Stefan, he knew Stefan from 1953."

"Wait, what?!" Emily asked as she was shocked with the fact Stefan had been a vampire for so long.

"In the football game, Jeremy struck Stefan's hand with a bottle and he wasn't hurt. He had nothing, not even blood or a scratch." Emily stood there dumbfounded and Elena closed her diary. She looked at Emily and saw how glassy her look was. The younger brunette came into a realisation. "You know, don't you?"

"El..." Elena was now on her feet looking at Emily with anger in disgust.

"You knew that the boy, I am dating is something out of the ordinary." Elena hissed at Emily who looked up at her younger sister.

"I didn't suspect about him and Damon until yesterday. When you told me that Damon had bitten Caroline, I connected the dots." Emily explained and Elena took a step closer to her.

"What are they?" Her voice barely could be called a whisper of how low it was. It was barely audible in Emily's ears. If Elena hadn't been a few inches away from her, she wouldn't have heard it.

"Vampires. They're vampires." She responded and Elena fell in her bed. She looked at the hardwood floor before her shoulders began to shake and her lips started to tremble.

Emily heard a cry escape her lips and she sat on the bed next to her. She put an arm around her sister's shoulder and pulled her closer. Elena supported her head in Emily's chest and started to sob.

Emily's eyes watered as well as she held her sobbing sister.

Elena stopped sobbing after a few minutes, her eyes still red and puffy because of the crying. Tears were also staining her cheeks.

"I need to talk to him." Elena informed Emily who frowned her eyebrows.

"That's a bad idea, El. We don't know if he won't hurt us." Emily tried to reason with Elena but the teenage girl shook her head.

"He won't do anything. He cares about me." Elena told her sister, sure with her words.

"But Damon will. Look what he did to Caroline." Emily wasn't agreeing with Elena's plans. It was too dangerous to go where Stefan was. They could lose their lives for that matter.

"Please, Emily. I need to know if he real is a vampire. I need to hear it from him." Elena looked at her with pleading eyes and Emily let out a sigh a few seconds after looking at her sister.

"I just need to grab something." The girl hurried down to her room and began to look under her mattress. Elena followed her and frowned when Emily got a stake from it.

"One of this in the heart, kills a vampire." Emily grabbed a jacket that had a pocket underneath and put the stake there. "Come on."

The two girls rushed out of the house and towards the car. As they were driving, Elena couldn't help but notice Emily took the long route towards the house.

"You know, there's another way which is shorter." Elena pointed out. Emily cussed under her breath as it had become habit of hers to take that route.

"I know." She responded as she took a turn and Elena looked at her.

"Is it because of the Wickery Bridge?" Elena's question was repeated in her heard on constant loop. She stayed silent as she looked at the road. "Em?"

"We don't have time for this." Emily responded with a strict tone and Elena didn't say nothing. They stayed quiet during the whole way to the boarding house.

They parked their car and got out of it. "We can still back down and drive home." Emily reminded her sister who shook her head.

They walked towards the front door, Emily had her stake hidden in her sleeve and before they could get to the porch, someone got out.

Emily's breath hitched in her throat but she was more relieved that it was Stefan, not Damon.

He stood there staring at the Gilbert sisters with a blank expression. Emily's eyes drifted to his hand where she saw a stake just like hers.

"What are you?" Elena asked him and the older Gilbert twin knew that there was no turning back for them now. They entered a whole new world.

 **~MTV~**

 ** _Here is the update and I will be updating as soon as I can after all tbings just got a whole more interesting now._**


	7. Lost Girls

**_I think it's important for me to tell that the story doesn't start in 2009 but rather 2001. I know the year didn't much matter in The Vampire Diaries but it does with this story. You will find out in due's time. Either, I hope you enjoy the chapter._**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS._**

 **~MTV~**

"I'm a vampire."

She knew that he was a vampire and so did her little sister. But hearing him admit the truth of what he was was a whole other thing. It felt like someone had dropped an ice bucket on her body and she was still recovering from the shock of it.

Emily then remembered her sister who was more affected than her from the admittance. After all, it was her sister who had been dating said vampire, not her.

"Elena, come on." She pulled her sister along with her and the green eyed vampire took a step towards them.

"Please, don't leave." His voice was desperate and pleading but it seemed like the two sisters didn't seem to want to stay.

Elena shook her head. "No, no, no." Her voice croaked and Emily knew her sister was close to tears. The older of the two grabbed the younger one's hand and they rushed to the car.

Suddenly, Stefan appeared in front of the car in matter of seconds. The two brunettes looked back to where he was and back at him. "How did you do that?" Emily asked with a breathless voice.

If super speed was an ability a vampire had, killing them would be ten times harder than it already was.

"Please don't be afraid of me." He was talking to both of them but Emily knew he directed each word to Elena.

The younger Gilbert moved out of his way but he took a step to her direction. "Let me go."

Elena tried to push him off but Stefan caught her arms. "No, Elena, there's things you need to know and understand."

While Emily's curiosity peaked, Elena's didn't. She pushed the boy vampire away. "Let me go!" She ran past Stefan and went to the passenger's seat.

Stefan turned to look at her. "You should give us some time." After that, she rushed to the car and began to drive away from the boarding house.

As soon as Emily pulled away from the driveway, Elena began to sob. "It's going to be okay, El. It's all going to be okay."

Elena covered her face with her hand and continued to sob as Emily drove them home. They arrived quicker than they had gone even though Emily used the same road.

They went to Elena's bedroom without detecting any attention from their brother or aunt. "Elena, there are a few things that I have to tell you."

She looked at her with tears in her eyes. "What is it?"

"The Town's Council-" Emily cut herself off when she saw that someone had joined them. "I told you to give us time." She spat at him.

Stefan didn't seem to be affected by it. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe with me."

"All those animal attacks, all those people who died…" Elena trailed off as she shook her head.

"That was Damon." Stefan affirmed her suspicion about Damon being the reason of the deaths. "I don't drink human blood. That's not how I choose to survive, but Damon does! I'll explain everything to you two but please don't tell anyone."

"We weren't planning to." Emily spoke up making the two others look at her.

Elena looked shocked with her sister's words. "What? What do you mean we weren't planning to tell anyone?"

Stefan was watching her as if he was trying to see if she was bluffing. "Knowing this… is dangerous especially in this town."

The vampire frowned. "How do you know that?"

"We'll explain everything to you tomorrow and you'll do your explaining too." Emily told him. "Right now, you go."

Stefan nodded before turning to Elena. "I never wanted this."

With that confession, he disappeared from Elena's room. Elena started to burst in tears and Emily moved to her sister. They both sat on her bed and Emily ran a hand on her back as to soothe her and assure her that everything was going to be okay but she knew that nothing was going to be okay.

 **~MTV~**

"Town Council? The Town Council hunts vampires?" Elena repeated what Emily had just said. The two of them were in the bathroom, Elena was brushing her teeth while Emily was combing her hair.

She nodded her head. "Apparently, they do. They were off for years before they started their work seven years ago. A vampire had killed more than 20 people."

"They ever caught the vampire?" Elena asked

"No." Emily responded. "But they think the vampire or vampires have returned."

The other girl stopped at her sister's words. "Do you think Damon or Stefan did it?"

"I don't know if they were involved but we need to ask Stefan today." Emily told her as she placed her comb in the cupboard. "I have to talk to the Sheriff first but when I come back, we can go to the Grill and meet with Stefan."

Elena nodded. "Alright."

"Don't you think going there yourself. We're doing this together. Stefan might be a good vampire but I still don't trust him around with you." After her sister gave her another nod, Emily headed out to her car.

Sheriff Forbes had texted her to meet her in the cemetery and Emily drove there. As soon as she was close to the destination, she could hear the smell of burning and another one new to her. She got out of the car to see that Logan was around.

"What happened here?" Emily asked as she looked around and tried not to gag when she saw a burning bodies.

"A vampire who tried to hide their tracks." The blonde woman responded to her.

 _Damon_ , Emily thought. He did this. He tried to hide his tracks but she didn't understand why. He didn't seem to bother before but why now. "Are you sure?" Logan was the one to ask the sheriff.

"I'm positive. You only burn a corpse to hide the cause of death, and there are no shell casings." Sheriff Forbes informed the two of them.

"Do you know who they are?" Emily asked as she looked at the bodies. She knew the cemetery was a place for young adults to get stoned.

The blonde sheriff shook her head. "Doc'll have to check their dental records."

"What story should we run?" Logan was pointing to him and Emily who both worked in journalism. Different kind of journalism but they had to tell the news either way.

"Drug deal gone bad. It's not too big of a stretch." Sheriff Forbes answered him.

All of the sudden, a deputy walked over to the three of them. "Found this in a brush about 10 yards away."

The brunette looked down to the ID and saw that it belonged to none other than Vicki Donovan. "Vicki?"

"You know her?" Logan asked her and she nodded.

"I know her too. Went to high school with her mother." The sheriff pointed out to them. "I hope she's not one of them."

Emily shook her head, it seemed like her mind had gone somewhere else from the other adults. "What if she isn't a vampire? What if she is a victim? One that said vampire has taken with him and is probably feeding on her right as we speak."

She only hoped that Vicki was alive. Better alive and being bitten by a vampire than being killed and burned by one.

"Give me the watch." Logan extended his hand to her and she frowned. "Come on, Gilbert. Don't waste my day."

Emily hesitated. He could use the watch to kill Stefan, she had to warn him. Another thought came to her mind that he could use it to kill Damon and that didn't sound as bad.

She got the watch from her jacket's pocket. "You will return it after you're done with it."

He nodded and then flashed a smile towards her. "You don't need to worry about that."

 **~MTV~**

They met Stefan outside the Grill and they decided that it was better to talk outdoors than indoors for privacy's sake. "You said you would explain everything." Elena began. "That's why we asked you to meet here. Emily knows a few things but it's better for a vampire itself to tell us more."

"I can tell you whatever you wanna know." Stefan spoke to them, honesty in his low voice.

"I know you eat garlic." Elena stated earning an odd look from her older sister. She was more basing vampires in Dracula than in other fictions.

Stefan nodded at her.

"How about sunlight?" The older sister asked. "How come that isn't an issue for you or your brother?"

Stefan was about to answer but the waitress came with their drinks. "Here are you drinks." She placed each of the drinks in front of them.

"Thanks." Elena said to the woman and then she left.

"We have rings that protect us." Stefan answered her showing her the ring that he had. It was silver ring with the Salvatore crest and blue gem.

"Crucifixes?" Elena asked him and he turned to her.

"Decorative." Stefan answered her.

"Holy water?" Emily made the other question.

"Drinkable." He responded.

Elena gulped down. "Mirrors?"

"Myth." He informed them.

"I know a stake kills you but are there other ways to be killed." Emily wondered out loud. Stefan seemed taken off guard by her question.

"Burning, ripped hearts and decapitating our heads." He answered her and she nodded her head. It seemed like a machete worked just as good as a stake.

Elena took her turn to speak. "You said you don't kill to survive."

"Animal bloods keeps me alive, but not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful." Stefan informed them.

Emily sighed, "The bodies in the cemetery? That was his doing?" Stefan gave her a curt nod. "We found Vicki Donovan's ID. Do you know where she is?"

Stefan shook his head. "He might have taken her with him."

The brunette shuddered at the thought of Damon feeding himself with Vicki's blood. "You let him get involved with Caroline."

"Forcing Damon not to do something is much more dangerous, believe him." Stefan tried to assure her sister but it didn't seem it did.

"He was hurting her!" Elena reminded him with a rather high tone. Emily squeezed her arm to keep her down while she glanced to see if someone heard her sister but it seemed like they were in luck.

"He was feeding on her. He was able to take away her memories of being bitten using a form of mind called compulsion." Emily raised an eyebrow at his words. That was brand new information that made the council's job way harder. "She never knew what was happening to her. If he wanted to kill her, he would have."

She scoffed. "That doesn't make it okay. He's lucky he didn't hurt her more because he would have to answer to the sheriff who knows about vampires."

The blond vampire furrowed his brows at her words. "That's what you wanted to tell me."

"The Town Council is very much active and they very much know that they are vampires in town. I'm in the Council." She informed him but he didn't say anything. He seemed to be wrapped in his own thoughts. "Are there any other vampires in town?"

"Not anymore." Stefan assured her.

Elena frowned. "What do you mean anymore?"

"There was a time when this town was…" Stefan trailed off, he looked like he was remembering the time he was talking about. "very much aware of vampires and it didn't end well for anybody."

Evelyn decided to speak. "How big is the vampire community?"

"I'm the wrong person to answer you." He responded to her and she let out a sigh.

"Who's the right one? Damon?" Emily scowled before moving to drink her black coffee.

Stefan shook his head. "My sister, Lucy."

She almost choked on her coffee at his words and Elena just as shocked as she did. The brothers who had a sister who was a vampire just like them.

"You have a sister?" Elena asked, shock in her voice. "How come you didn't mention her when I asked her about your family?"

Stefan gulped down. "It would be hard to explain why she wasn't with me and Damon before."

"Why isn't she?" Emily questioned him.

Stefan's jaw tightened at her question but he decided to tell them either way. "Seven years ago, her and Damon had a falling apart. It always was her in the middle of us for years but Damon crossed the line and that was enough for her. They haven't talked to each other since then and I haven't talked to her since I came here."

"Why?" Elena spoke up, gazing a her vampire boyfriend.

"Mystic Falls doesn't give us good memories and the last time we were all here was seven years ago." Stefan answered her.

Realisation dawned on the journalist in the table. "Damon was involved with the vampire attack on 1994."

Stefan's eyes widened at her words but he nodded at her to tell her that she was right. "How come your sister knows better of the vampire community?"

"My sister lives her vampire life with all of its benefits. She enjoys her life while at the same time, she keeps other vampires in check." Stefan explained to her.

"In check?" Elena wondered. "What do you mean in check?"

"My sister doesn't feed on humans but she does feed on their blood by using blood bags." He went on to say. "She is good with vampires as long as they hide their tracks or don't kill too many."

Would their sister give Damon a pass for trying to hide his tracks or would the number disturb her as well?

"She kills the vampires who go over the line. She didn't kill Damon but she lost every contact she had with him."

Emily didn't know what to think of the other Salvatore. Stefan was very cryptic with hs words and he didn't give much information to her to make an opinion about the other vampire than could easily walk back in town.

"Does she pose any threat to us?" She questioned him and he shook his head.

"No. She's way more in control with her urges than me and Damon combined and she would never hurt a human." Stefan was sure with his words that much was obvious. "But there's more to the story. My story but I need to go somewhere at first."

Elena nodded. "We're coming with you."

 **~MTV~**

They had gotten in Emily's car and they drove off to the woods. She was driving, Stefan in the passenger's seat while Elena was on the back.

"I should know better than to enter the woods with a vampire but it seems like I don't." She joked earning a glare from Elena which she saw with the help of her rearview mirror while Stefan turned to her with an innocent look.

"I won't ever hurt-" She cut him off.

"We get it Stefan, you'll never hurt me or my sister." She told him. "I was making a joke."

Elena scoffed. "A lame one."

"Normally, people who don't appreciate my humor end up out of the car but as you are my sister, you can stay in the back and lose your attitude." Emily snapped at her.

There was a silence in the car after she spoke. "Stop here."

She did as she was told. She pressed the brakes and then turned off the car knowing she had no need to park as no one would drive or even walk this deep in the woods.

"What are we doing here?" Elena asked the vampire in the car.

"I want to show you two something." Stefan replied to her and the three of them got out of the car.

Emily looked around. "In the middle of nowhere?"

"This...Didn't use to be nowhere. Used to be my home." Stefan responded as he walked to ruined pillars that were a few feet away from them.

"It looks so…" Elena trailed off.

"Old." Stefan found the word for her. "It's because the are."

Emily frowned at him. "Wait a minute. How old are you?"

"I have been 17 since 1864." He answered her.

The sisters' brown eyes widened and their lips parted at his words.

"Oh My God!" Elena exclaimed after she learned the real age of Stefan. The boy she had been dating for more than a month.

"You said you wanted to know. I'm not gonna hold anything back. Half a century before the boarding house was even built, this was my family's home. Damon, Lucy and I...We were all born here. The Salvatore siblings, best friends."

Stefan looked around the place, a look of nostalgia appeared on his face. Emily wondered how many good memories did the vampire have of him and his siblings running around.

"You knew Katherine in 1864? Damon made it seem like…" Elena trailed off thinking of her talk with Damon in her kitchen a few weeks ago.

Stefan sighed. "Damon was trying to make you think that...I was still heartbroken. He saw that I was happy with you, and he wanted to ruin it."

Stefan looked at her sister on hopes she would understand how manipulative his brother was but her sister was too stubborn to understand.

"All because you loved the same girl 137 years ago?" Elena was in disbelief at the brothers' love for the mysterious woman named Katherine Pierce.

Stefan shook his head. "She wasn't just any girl."

It made the thought of Katherine Pierce even more interesting even though Stefan talked about her. It seemed like the woman who had wrapped ther brothers around her fingers was quite a mysterious and manipulative person. Damon seemed to have gotten his lessons from her.

"She chose me. I escorted her to the ball at the original Lockwood mansion." Stefan told them of how Katherine had made the boys see their dynamic with her as a war, one they had to win.

Elena seemed to have remembered something. "The first founder's party...where you signed the registry."

He nodded at her words. "I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted. I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."

Their love for Katherine was so blinding that they had forgotten that they were brothers. Even know, she thought.

"So he was upset." Elena added.

"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even." Stefan informed them and a shiver ran down her back. "What Damon wants, Damon usually gets. I didn't know it at the time, but...Turns out that night...Katherine was with him, too."

"Wow, Katherine was living her life." Emily admitted. Elena gave her a dirty look. "What? She was." Elena's look only became darker.

The older brunette rolled her eyes and turned to Stefan.

"So he stole her from you, not the other way around?" The younger sister askes and Stefan shook his head.

"It turns out she wasn't ours to steal." He answered. It seemed like he was thinking of Katherine Pierce, the girl who had stolen both the brothers' heart and had broken their bond forever.

"Hold up." Emily raised her hands. "How did Lucy let her brothers' bond break because of Katherine? I thought you were all best friends."

Stefan turned to look at her. "Lucy wasn't there. She hadn't been there since 1861. She was sent to marry a man in St.Louis when she had been eighteen."

"I should have figured. Marrying your daughter off was something normal back in the day." Emily muttered. "You can go on with your story."

He sighed as if he was thinking about something. Was he thinking about Katherine or Lucy? Emily couldn't tell. "She could control my mind; and Damon's. She compelled each of us to keep the secret from the other. She wanted all of us to be together. Forever. Didn't work out that way, but...Damon and I, looks like we're stuck with each other...Like it or not."

Stefan moved to one of the ruins where he pulled out a ring. It was just like his. Silver, with the Salvatore crest and the blue gemstone but instead of her S engraved in the crest the letter D was engraved.

"Is that Damon's ring?" Elena asked him.and he nodded.

"I took it from him, but I have to give it back." Stefan told her as he looked down on the ring.

Elena didn't seem to agree with his idea. "No, don't, Stefan. Keep it hidden."

"Elena, if I don't give it to him, he'll retaliate in the only way that he knows he can hurt me." Emily frowned at the blond's vampire words. How could his brother hurt him?

"And how is that?" Elena questioned him.

Stefan stared at her and gulped down. "By hurting by you."

Emily almost lost her footing at his words. She turned to look at him with a slight raised eyebrow and he nodded to her to say that his brother would hurt her sister.

"It seems like we need to hurry before Damon does something." Emily ordered the two of the with a harsh tone. Damon Salvatore wouldn't even dream of hurting her sister, she would make sure of that.

She urged to the car and as she was driving out of the woods, she remembered something. "Stefan, the Council has this watch which is really a compass. It apparently tracks vampires."

"How do you know that?" Elena asked before she could say something more.

"Because I gave it to them. It was Jeremy's watch, the one Mrs. Lockwood insisted to have. She had a good reason." She replied to her sister. "You need to be careful, Stefan. They might mistake you for your brother's actions."

Stefan hummed as in he understood her on what she was talking about.

"The mind control...You said Katherine used. Do you ever do that to me?" Elena's question made Emily hit her brakes in shock at what she said. She had slipped some vervain in Elena's coffee but he could have done it before she did.

She turned to Stefan with narrowed eyes and he shook his head. "No. That necklace, it contains an herb called vervain. It protects you from being compelled. I wanted to protect you from Damon's influence. But I also wanted to...Protect you from me. Elena, you should never take that necklace off...Because no matter what happens after today, no matter how you feel about me...You'll know that you were free to make your own choice."

Emily sighed in relief. "It doesn't matter if she takes it or not. I slipped vervain in your coffee. Jenna and Jeremy's too."

Elena looked stunt at her words. "Where did you get it?"

"His uncle gave it to me." She responded. "Cool guy." Emily told him.

Stefan looked down. "Damon killed him yesterday."

She let out a shaky breath. "Of course, he did."

 **~MTV~**

Emily opened the door of her house only to see that Jeremy was there with Vicki and Matt. At the sight of Vicki, her eyes widened.

She then noticed that the girl seemed in distress. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's really messed up." Matt answered.

Stefan's green eyes narrowed towards the girl and he seemed to know what was going on with her. "Emily, backup." She took a step back while Stefan walked towards to Vicki. "Vicki, look at me. Focus." He turned her head to face his. Emily shared a worried glance with her sister. "You're gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be fine. Guys, take her up to bed. Shut the blinds. She's gonna be ok. Come on. Come on."

Matt and Jeremy did as they were told. As soon as they were out of a hearing distance, Elena turned to the vampire. "You know what's wrong with her?" He nodded. "What is it?"

"She's transitioning." He responded to her.

Emily gaped. "To a vampire?" He gave her a nod in return. "Oh My God." Elena seemed to still process what she had heard from Stefan.

"Damon must have gotten to her. She's new. She hasn't completed her transformation yet." He added.

"H-how does she do that?" Elena stuttered as she asked him.

"She has to feed on human blood." Stefan responded to her.

Emily looked at the staircase before turning to Stefan. "What if she doesn't?"

"She'll die. She may only have a few hours." Emily blinked at his words. She couldn't believe that Vicki the girl that she once babysat was going to die forever or live forever and that was going to happen in mere hours.

As she thought of Vicki, she thought of the people she was with. "She's upstairs with Jeremy and Matt. She can feed on them."

Stefan shook his head at her. "It's okay. She doesn't know what's happening to her yet."

"So when is she gonna know?" Elena questioned him.

"Right now, she doesn't remember anything. A part of her is still human, but slowly, the deeper she gets into the transition," Elena leaned back in the counter and ran a hand through her hair. "the memories will start to come back, and then she'll know she has to make the choice." Stefan explained to both of them.

"The same choice you made?" She retorted at him silencing Stefan.

Emily took a deep breath before she exhaled it. "I need to drink."

The brunette went to pull the vodka in the cupboard that her and Jenna kept hidden. "There's vodka in the kitchen?"

"For people of age only." She pointed out before grabbing a glass and pouring some vodka on it. After she was done, she downed the whole glass.

She grimaced at the burning taste at first but then she relished on the taste. After all, she really did like vodka.

She heard someone rush outside and she saw that it was Vicki who had left the house. They all followed her outside including Jeremy and Matt, the latter one called her name. She had disappeared out of thin air.

"She was fine and then she just… freaked out." Jeremy informed.

She had blood urges. That much Emily could guess and from Stefan's face, she had been right.

"I'm gonna go look for her. Call me if you hear anything." Matt told them as he rushed to get to his truck.

After Matt left, Stefan turned to them. "I can track her."

Elena turned to look at him. "Go."

With Stefan gone, Emily turned to her younger siblings. "Let's go inside."

 **~MTV~**

The sun had set and night had reached them but there had been no calls about Vicki's whereabouts. Not a single one. Not from Matt or Stefan for that matter.

Emily had convinced both of her siblings to eat and they had finished it by now, so they decided to clear the table.

"Maybe we should check in with Matt." Jeremy suggested as Elena handed him some dishes which he handed to Emily who put them in the dishwasher.

Emily shook her head. "He'll call when he finds her."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Jeremy snapped at her.

"We wait. We're supposed to wait." Elena reminded him.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." His voice broke and a part of Emily wanted to tell him what was wrong with Vicki. Yet, she didn't want to involve her brother in this mess. He was far too young and far too innocent to know what was really going on this town.

Elena let out a sigh. "She'll be fine. It'll all be fine."

She handed Emily the last dish and the two of them shared a concerning look with one another.

The bell rang. Both Elena and Jeremy rushed to see who it was while Emily stayed to put the last dish on the dishwasher.

She head Elena let out a tiny gasp and try to push the door close but it seemed like the person at the door was more powerful than Elena.

The brunette froze at the thought of who was was at the door. She walked to the hall to see that she had been right. There in the doorway stood Damon, clad in black, looking down at her sister.

"Jeremy, go upstairs." To Emily's immense surprise, her brother listened to Elena and headed to his room.

Emily moved by her sister's side and pushed her back, so she would face Damon. He studied them both before speaking. "You're afraid of me. Both of you." He announced and they didn't correct him. "I'm gonna go out on a limb here and guess. Stefan finally 'fessed up." He was looking at Elena as he spoke. "How about you?" He turned to the older of the two. "Did the Council tell you or did you find out yourself? I told Stefan, you would put your nose in our business. You're a journalist after all."

Emily narrowed her brown eyes at him. "Stay away from us."

"Hey, there's no need to be rude. I'm just looking for Stefan. May I come in?" Emily's lips curled tightly as he spoke. His voice alone bothered her. "Of course I can. I've been invited." The raven haired vampire closed the door behind and looked around the house before turning to the two of them. "We can cut to the chase if you want. I'm not gonna kill you right now. That wouldn't serve my greater agenda. So...Where's Stefan?"

Emily kept her head up and stared back at him. "He's out looking for Vicki."

"Don't look at me with those judgey little eyes." He was looking at her as she spoke but she was sure the words were directed to both her and her sister. "Girl's gonna thank me for what I did to her."

Elena scowled. "Did you thank Katherine?"

Emily shot her sister a warning look as in to mind her words especially around Damon. "Mmm. Got the whole life story, huh?"

"We got enough." Emily spoke and he turned to eye her with his blue eyes.

"Oh, I doubt that." Something in Damon's voice peaked her attention. She blamed her curiosity for all of it, her mother had been right when she said it would put her in trouble. After his words, Damon walked over to the door. "Tell my brother I'm looking for him." He left the house but before he closed the door, he turned to speak at them. "Oh, tip for later, be careful who you invite in the house."

He closed the door after that. The brunette ran a hand through her hair and turned to look at Elena. "I just hope that compass works and it gets to him."

 **~MTV~**

Emily had decided to take a shower as in to forget all that had happened in one day but she couldn't. All she could think of was her family and how much trouble they were in.

Two of them were oblivious as to what was going on, one of them was in the smack of it while Emily herself had involved herself in hopes to get rid of the vampires.

The plot had thickened. With the backstory of the brothers, with the fact that they had a sister who served as a vigilant for vampires, with Vicki in transition and with Damon's unknown reasons behind his actions, it was safe to say that one day ago. Everything had been more simple. Everything.

Emily didn't know how she was going to deal with Elena who was going to suffer from heartbreak and guilt and she didn't know if she should tell the rest of her family about what was out there. The council had told her it was better to keep her mouth shut and he knew ignorance was a bliss, a bliss she wished she had but she was unlucky. So was her sister. Did Jeremy and Jenna deserve to be ruined of their bliss like her and her sister? She had yet to understand that.

Emily got out of the shower. She dried herself off and put on some clothes. Everyone was sleep apart from Elena who was waiting for Stefan to inform her about Vicki.

She decided to join her sister downstairs. As she was making her way down, she saw that Elena was sitting the floor, her back pressed against the wooden door. She could hear the sobs that were coming from her sister. "Elena?"

The girl looked up at her, with tears in her brown eyes. "Vicki turned, Em. She turned."

The brunette woman froze in her step as Elena continued to sob. It seemed like in mere minutes, the plot had thickened. She didn't know what she was going do in the future but it seemed like in that moment, her sister needed said her.

She sat next to her sister. Elena pressed her head on her shoulder and Emily ran a through her hair while she shushed him. They were both clueless of what the future was going to hold but they knew they were each other's rocks. From that moment, the sisters knew that they had each other's backs and that they were each other's shoulder to lean.

"I broke up with Stefan." Elena confessed. At her words, her older sister pulled her even closer while Elena's sobs became stronger.

A half an hour later, Emily looked down at her sleeping sister who had fallen asleep after Emily had begged her to go to her room. She covered her sister with the sheets and turned off the light.

As she stepped in the hallway, her phone started to ring. It was Sheriff Forbes. "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Emily. Sorry for calling so late but something happened."_ The sheriff informed her from the othee line.

"What exactly happened?"

She heard the woman let out a sight. _"Logan is dead."_ Emily's legs turned wobbly at the news. She gripped the table near to her where vase of daffodils was placed. _"It seemed like the vampire got to her before he could."_

It had to be Vicki. She had to feed on someon to become a vampire and maybe she did become one by feeding on Logan but also ending his life.

"Where are you?"

 _"I have to bury the body somewhere out of the city."_ She answered to Emily. _People would suspect something."_

"You're going to claim that he's missing?"

 _"No, we aren't going to say anything. We're just going to claim that he's out of town."_

Emily looked at the door that belonged to her aunt's room. She felt a pang of guilt hit her about her aunt who had hoped to rekindle her relationship with Logan. Emily didn't know why but it was the truth.

"I'm coming. Text me the address."

She hanged up the phone and went to grab her car keys downstairs. She looked at the address that had been sent to her. It was a few miles out of town but she needed a drive. A long drive to clear her head.

She tried not to think of what was going on with her life. Turning up the radio was the best solution she could find and not even a second later, the tunes of Louis Armstrong filled the car.

It was hard to believe that there was a wonderful world with what she had learned but she pretended to be ignorant for a few minutes. She pretended to be in utter bliss.

She pulled her car when she saw the sheriff's car. The sheriff was the only one there, not a single deputy in sight.

"No deputy?" Emily wondered as she moved in close to the blonde woman.

"Less people who know about this, the better." She responded.

Emily knew she was right. She eyed the dead body of Logan Fell. Her eyes lingering on the bite on his neck.

"You okay?" The woman asked her and Emily turned to look at her.

"He used to date my aunt. I knew him well. It seemed surreal to bury his body." The brunette admitted.

Sheriff Forbes shot her a sympathetic look. "I know it will be hard to lie to your aunt but like I said Emily, the less they know, the better it is for us."

She nodded. "I understand."

The two of them grabbed two shovels, gloves and started to dig in a hole to put Logan in. She couldn't believe that she was burying a body but it seemed like it was needed for the sake of her family. Emily Gilbert would do almost everything for her family.

"I would never have thought I would bury a body with the sheriff." Emily admitted to the blonde next to her who let out a laugh.

"I've come to learn that we live quite an unexpected life." The woman responded to her and she couldn't help but agree.

After they buried the body, the two women said goodnight to each other and drove away. Emily parked her car on the driveway and got out it. She heard a noise behind her and turned to face a blue eyed vampire.

She took a step back, startled by his presence. "Burying bodies with the sheriff, that's unheard of her."

"You killed him, didn't you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Damon noted that.

"I did bit him. Put him close to death but it was Vicki who finished him off." He admitted to her.

She shook her head at him before meeting his intense gaze. "Came to kill me too?"

Damon chuckled. "No worries, Lois Lane. I'm not going to kill you."

"Then why are you standing in front of my house?" She snapped at him, too tired to even care.

"Easy. What did my brother tell you and your sister?"

She frowned at his question. "Why are you bothering me with the questions? Why not your brother?"

"I don't have all night. Hurry up." He urged her and she could see that his patience was wearing thin. The last thing she wanted to do was play with his patience.

"Katherine mostly. He didn't give much but we understood how she played with both of you if you were her chess pieces." Damon gave her a tight smirk, one that seemed tense and fake. "He did mention your sister too. It most be awful to have two siblings who hate you."

It seemed like her last words had touched a nerve. He used his speed to stand less than a feet away from her making Emily slam against her car.

"He told you about our sister. Did he mention how she likes to keep some vampires in check including the two of us?" She nodded. She could hear her heart beat like crazy and she knew from the looks on his face that he was hearing it. "You might have gathered that she could keep me in check. I admit that she can. Lucy does have her ways with people. She's quite a convincing talker." Emily saw something flash in Damon's eyes but he hid it as soon as he realized his slip. "You're probably wondering why isn't Stefan calling our dear old sister?"

Emily gulped down. She was wondering why Stefan wasn't calling the person who could stop all of this. Were vampires mind readers as well?

"There's a reason behind it. One, you will probably hate." He told her.

"What is it?"

Damon smirked. "What's the fun in telling you? You're a journalist, Lois Lane. Dig deeper and you would find out why my brother isn't calling my sister. The results might be bitter but I think you're going to be glad that I'm telling you."

"Why are you?"

He only smirked at her before giving her a wink and disappearing in thin air. Emily was left breathless, pressed on her car.


End file.
